Un weekend à Chicago
by shakamia
Summary: Si avant d’arriver à Seattle, elle avait passé un week end à Chicago? J'ai complètement réécris le premier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Week end à Chicago**

Mia

Résumer: Si avant d'arriver à Seattle, elle avait passé un week-end à Chicago?

Je repars de Chicago pour retrouver ma vie, mes problèmes, mon mari qui est parti, mon amant qui ne veut pas partir même après avoir avorté de son bébé. Seuls les 3 jours que j'ai passé à Chicago avec cet inconnu ont illuminé mon année. Trop jeune, trop sexy, arrogant, gentil, mignon et incroyable au lit. C'était bien mais maintenant je dois reprendre ma vie en main. Et la première étape c'est de récupérer mon mari. C'est pour cela que je vais accepter l'offre de Richard pour Seattle Grace.

J'ai empaqueté mes vêtements, mes chaussures et je suis partie en abandonnant tout, ma vie, mes amis, ma ville que j'adore pour retrouver mon mari qui couche avec une interne. Oui, je suis au courant, ce n'est pas parce que je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de lui que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Alex's POV

J'ai entendu la rumeur, Sheppard est marié et apparemment sa femme est de retour. Izzie ne parle que de ça. Elle se serait dirigée vers eux et aurait dit texto « alors c'est vous qui couchez avec mon mari » Ah, elle a du cran, c'est sûr, j'en rigolerais si ce n'était pas si risible. Pauvre Meredith, elle sait vraiment comment les choisir… Ils lui ont déjà trouvé un nom, Satan.

Toutes leurs petites histoires me passent au dessus du crane car moi j'ai passé un week end génial.

Addison's POV

Richard a été adorable, comme toujours, Dereck est…froid, comme d'habitude, Miranda est efficace, Burke est sympatique. Je l'aime bien quant au reste, les internes, on se croirait au lycée. Chacun à son petit groupe, ça parle, ça critique. Ils ont des réactions de gamins. J'arrive ici et c'est moi la méchante car j'ose vouloir récupérer mon mari. J'ai apparemment brisé le rêve de la gentille Meredith qui avait trouvé son prince charmant. Risible. Je lui ai volé, à elle, la maitresse. Il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez eux.

Bref, ils ne me connaissent pas encore mais ça va changer. Dereck va bien être obligé de me parler, au moins pour accepter le divorce ou avec un peu de chance arranger les choses entre nous. Pour le moment je vais bosser avec celui qui m'a appelé Satan, je crois qu'il s'appelle Karev, c'est un des internes de Bailey. Il va comprendre qu'en effet il est en enfer avec Satan.

B_Yang avec Burke, Grey et Stevens à la mine, O'Malley avec Sheppard, Karev avec Montgomery Shepard.

A_L'escadron des gynéco ?

B_L'escadron des gynéco ? Je ne veux pas savoir. Go ! Tous !

Alex's POV

Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai la poisse. Je suis à son étage, chambre 422. J'entre et…Addison. Elle est de 3/4, discutant avec la patiente.

A_ Docteur Montgomery Sheppard.

Addison's POV

J'ai reconnu la voix et quand je l'ai vu, Alex…

Ad_ Al…Docteur Karev…Voici madame Smith, Amanda et son mari Jake. Une césarienne a été prévue pour aujourd'hui 9 heures. Veuillez préparer la patiente.

A_ Bien docteur.

Je suis sortie. J'étais en enfer.

Alex's POV

Une femme mariée, elle était mariée. En principe ça ne me dérange pas, surtout quand c'est un coup d'un soir, ok dans ce cas précis, un coup d'un week-end mais une titulaire ? La femme de Sheppard en plus ? J'avais vraiment la poisse. Et puis c'est quoi cette spécialité ? Obstétrique et gynécologie ? Je ne pratique pas au travail, uniquement pendant mon temps de repos.

J'ai fais mon boulot et quand je l'ai vu la fois d'après, elle a été très professionnelle. On n'a pas parlé de notre week-end, elle m'a laissé participer à l'opération et après tout c'est toujours mieux que de faire des sutures et des examens rectaux.

Addison's POV

Je déteste Seattle et cet hôpital et ces internes et la caravane. Je ne supporte pas cette ambiance. Je suis renommée dans mon domaine et ici j'ai l'impression d'être une moins que rien car je suis apparemment Satan et la garce qui a trompé Mc Dreamy. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce surnom ? J'en peux plus.

Et puis il y a Alex, je ne sais pas quoi dire sur lui. Merci mon dieu, il n'a rien dit sur ce qui a pu se passer entre nous à Chicago. C'est un miracle qu'il y ait encore des secrets dans cet hôpital, on dirait plutôt que c'est le haut lieu des ragots en tous genres, sordides si possible.

Bref, pour le peu que je l'ai vu, il n'a rien à voir avec l'homme que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines

Alex's POV

Quelle garce ! Elle me garde indéfiniment à son service ?! Je la préférais quand elle ne l'ouvrait que pour gémir mon nom. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut que je foute ici ? Ca ne va strictement rien m'apporter si ce n'est perdre mon temps.

Addison's POV

Quand j'ai eu Alex à mon service, on a pas vraiment parlé, il a fait son boulot, en étant insolent, en ronchonnant bien entendu car il ne jure apparemment que par la plastic et pas une spécialité je cite « de gonzesse » Il était quand même bien content de participer à l'opération de gonzesse. Je n'ai pas aimé son attitude et pour lui faire payer je vais demander au docteur Bailey de l'assigner à mon service, indéfiniment. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié.

Quelques jours plus tard

Alex travaille toujours à mon service mais dès qu'il peut je le vois essayer de se défiler, il ne jure que par la plastique et par Marc qui est à Seattle. Je pensais vraiment l'avoir laissé derrière moi et surtout à New York mais il s'est mis dans la tête de me récupérer. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à récupérer, il complique simplement les choses pour Dereck et moi.

Et puis il y a mon petit mari. Après un début glacial, il y a eu un réchauffement quand il a décidé de ne pas divorcer. C'est qu'il me pardonne, non ? Qu'il veut essayer ? Je ne sais plus trop. Il est absent, il me pose des lapins, il rêvasse à Meredith Grey, la femme qu'il aime d'après ces dires, il est encore froid mais il n'est plus blessant comme il sait si bien l'être. J'essaye d'être forte mais je sais que l'image que je tente désespérément de donner est en train de se craqueler.

Alex's POV

Je me retrouve donc coincé en gynéco quand je pourrais être en plastic avec Sloan. C'est un connard mais c'est un dieu ce type. Il faut que je prenne mon mal en patience, un jour elle en aura marre de moi et puis il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés ; la semaine dernière, il y a eu cette femme, Mélanie, arrivée à cause d'une collision entre voiture. Vu la gravité de sa situation, tous les chirurgiens ont opéré en même temps et j'ai du monitorer son bébé, attendre à côté et regarder un écran…c'est pas très excitant mais quand elle est morte c'est moi qui ais décidé de faire une césarienne car il n'y avait que moi pour me soucier du fétus et je l'ai sauvé. J'ai fait une césarienne seul et j'ai sauvé le bébé. Addison m'a ensuite félicité ; c'est une première. Elle n'est jamais très…la Addison avec qui j'ai passé un week-end à Chicago était marrante, surprenante. Celle de Seattle est compétente c'est sûr mais certainement pas heureuse. Je vois pas pourquoi elle cherche tellement à se rabibocher avec Sheppard.

Addison's POV

Je pensais que ça allait mieux entre Dereck et moi, il a accepté d'essayer, on a rendez vous avez un conseillé conjugal une fois par semaine, on a fait l'amour, bon ça n'a pas été vraiment ça mais ensuite…il a reconnu ses fautes dans notre mariage à New York, il m'a invité au bal mais qui j'essaye de leurrer… Marc arrive et parce qu'il parle à sa précieuse Meredith, il lui explose la tête alors que lorsqu'il m'a trouvé au lit avec lui, il est parti. Il flirte constamment avec elle et quand j'ai vu la manière qu'il a eu de détourner le regard au bal…mes soupçons ont été confirmés par la jolie petite culotte retrouvée dans sa veste de costume.

J'en peux plus, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Alex's POV

Denis est mort. C'est moi qui ai réussi à ce qu'Izzie rentre, sinon je crois qu'elle serait toujours couchée contre lui dans sa belle robe de bal. Elle était magnifique…je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé…On est tous rentrés, la suivant de près et puis finalement elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain de Meredith pour s'allonger et ne plus se relever.

Addison et Sheppard divorcent. Ce n'est pas une grande surprise, même pour elle. Je sais pas comment elle a pu rester aussi longtemps avec un connard pareil, il n'a pas arrêté de tourner autour de Meredith, la pourchassant jusque dans les ascenseurs, les escaliers, les cagibi…Quand il a dit qu'il comprenait que cette femme ai eu envie de flinguer son mari après qu'elle ait découvert qu'il l'avait trompé…A cet instant je me suis dit qu'il parlait de sa femme. Soyons clair, je comprends qu'il veuille se venger mais si je me fie à la manière qu'il a de la traiter, constamment, tous les jours…Elle encaisse sans broncher. Et puis hier il y a eu cette histoire de petite culotte accrochée au panneau d'affichage et même si Torres dit que c'est la sienne, soyons sérieux, ce n'est pas sa taille ; et vu la tête de mes camarades, ça correspondrait plus à celles de Meredith.

Addison's POV

J'en peux plus, Meredith Grey est partout, tout le temps, elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. J'ai plié bagage hier soir pour m'installer à l'hôtel Archfield. J'ai envie de pleurer et d'oublier en me noyant dans l'alcool. En plus, Marc est revenu mais il n'est pas la solution, je le sais, je l'ai toujours su sauf que cette fois-ci je lui ai résisté

Alex's POV

Je sortais enfin après m'être occupé de Megan, mon super héros quand je suis tombé sur le docteur Montgomery, Addison, très imbibée, sortant de chez Joe.

A_ Docteur Montgomery ?…Addison ?

Ad_ Alex!! Vous allez bien? Vous avez l'air de bien aller, mieux que moi parce que Dereck et moi c'est fini. Il l'a choisie, il l'a toujours choisie elle…

A_ Attention où vous allez. Attendez…Voilà un taxi.

Ad_ …

Je l'ai aidée à grimper dans le taxi, elle a donné le nom de son hôtel et on est rapidement arrivés. Elle n'avait rien dit et je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je foutais ici. Je l'ai aidée à aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Je sentais le regard du type à la réception mais bien entendu il n'a rien dit.

Quand on s'est retrouvés dans l'ascenseur, elle a commencé à pleurer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et moi je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ces cas là ? Et puis elle a dit entre 2 sanglots « on me choisit jamais moi » On est enfin arrivés à sa chambre, je l'ai regardée entrer et quand elle s'est cogné contre une chaise, je suis entré à sa suite. Je l'ai assise sur son lit avant de l'aider à se déshabiller et je l'ai mise au lit avec une aspirine et un verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit.

A_ Addison, ça va aller.

Ad_ Reste avec moi s'il te plait…Je suis pitoyable, je supplie pour pas être seule…

Et elle s'est cachée la tête sous sa couette pour pleurer de plus belle.

Je ne reconnaissais plus du tout la femme que j'ai rencontré quelques mois auparavant. Elle n'est pas sûre d'elle alors qu'elle est balaise dans son domaine, c'est une belle femme sauf qu'elle a aucune confiance en elle, elle se dévalorise, Sheppard lui a fait croire qu'elle n'est pas assez bien parce qu'elle n'est pas Meredith. J'aime bien Meredith, c'est une fille sympa, un peu dérangée mais sympa. Elle et Addison ne jouent pas dans la même catégorie, Addison c'est un cran au dessus quand même.

Je me suis déshabillé et je me suis glissé dans son lit. Elle est alors sortie de dessous les draps.

Ad_ _ T'es resté.

AOui. Bonne nuit.

Ad_ Bonne nuit Alex

Je l'ai senti hésiter avant de se rapprocher et je l'ai attrapée par la taille pour l'attirer à moi.

Addison's POV

J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un animal crevé dans la bouche et il y a quelque dans ma chambre. Comment j'ai pu rentrer avec Marc ? J'ai ouvert les yeux, difficilement, je n'avais pas fermé les volets et de dos ce n'est pas Marc mais je connais cette coupe, cette silhouette et ce n'est pas Dereck. Oh mon dieu ! J'ai couché avec Alex Karev…C'est là qu'il m'a vu.

A_ Bonjour. Il y a de l'aspirine sur la table de nuit.

Ad_ Merci.

A_ J'y vais, je vais être en retard.

Et il est sorti sans rien dire d'autre. J'ai rabattu le drap, je voulais mourir…Je suis habillée, en pyjama. Il m'a couché, oh la honte !!

Christina's POV

Meredith est sur un petit nuage, elle est rayonnante ; je l'ai vue arriver main dans la main avec Sheppard. Pas de trace du docteur Montgomery. Et voilà Alex, en retard, portant les mêmes habits qu'hier.

C_ Alors Alex, on a fait une autre victime ?

A_ Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

B_ Allez !! Grey avec Sheppard, Yang Burke, Karev avec Sloan et O'Malley à la mine.

Alex's POV

Ma journée avec Sloan n'est pas…je lui apporte son café, je m'occupe de sa lessive, je fais tout sauf de la médecine alors de la chirurgie, j'ose même pas en rêver…Addison n'est pas venue aujourd'hui. Après le boulot, je suis passé chez Joe avant d'aller voir Izzie. J'ai vu Addison en train de boire avec le docteur Bailey, un chapeau immonde, un pantalon ressemblant à un jogging…je pensais même pas qu'elle puisse avoir des pantalons de jogging.

Izzie est enfin sortie de la salle de bain pour cuisiner telle une maniaque.

Je suis venu quasiment tous les jours mais je ne lui ai pas parlé, qu'est ce que j'aurais pu lui dire ? Ce soir elle a enfin arrêté de cuisiner grâce à la visite du docteur Bailey. En attendant, il y a des muffins de partout, sur tous les meubles, c'est bien simple, il n'y a plus de place pour les entreposer nul part.

Addison's POV

Je n'ai pas reparlé à Alex depuis la soirée catastrophique. Je l'ai d'ailleurs libéré de mon service mais je suis sûre que je vais lui manquer, enfin que ma spécialité va lui manquer. Mais il m'a répondu par l'ironie, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne va pas devenir un mini-Sloan.

Il se débrouillait vraiment bien en néonath' mais il a préféré aller chercher des cafés, des vêtements au pressing et plein d'autres choses plutôt que d'être dans une « spécialité de nana ». Et aujourd'hui pour cette opération sur Noëlle qui a 2 utérus, je l'ai vu s'avancer vers la table et aider O'Malley à calmer le bébé n°2 en racontant un match de boxe de 1974 à un fétus. J'ai été impressionnée et je suis fière de lui.

Alex's POV

L'opération sur les 2 utérus était bien, elle avait raison, néonath' me manque, enfin disons que faire de la chirurgie me manque. Le mieux que j'ai fait au service de Sloan c'est nettoyer des plaies, rien d'autre alors néonath c'est forcément mieux. Et puis c'est vrai que Montgomery a souvent des cas intéressants…et Sloan qui m'a choppé à la sortie du bloc pour me virer de son service…je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de retourner avec elle.

Et puis après les réflexions de Sloan, il y a eu Montgomery qui m'a félicité. C'était bizarre, heureusement la journée est enfin finie

Izzie's POV

Je suis de retour à l'hôpital, avec Alex, au service de Sloan. Au service c'est bien le mot. Il nous fait faire tout et n'importe quoi mais rien qui a un rapport avec de la médecine. Alex ne se laisse jamais faire mais il s'écrase devant Sloan pour pouvoir éventuellement participer à une intervention. Bref, Sloan est un connard un tantinet misogyne. Quant à Alex…il m'a embrassé dans les escaliers et ça m'a surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas ; ça faisait tellement longtemps que lui et moi n'avons pas été quelque chose. Je n'ai même pas l'impression que je l'intéresse réellement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça.

Addison's POV

Hier j'ai pu observer Alex avec Marc. Je sais que plastic c'est ce qu'il veut mais quand je l'ai entendu parler à Janelle, ma patiente…Alex n'est pas un disciple de Marc, c'est un gars bien. Je l'ai toujours su mais ça m'a fait plaisir de m'apercevoir que c'était encore le cas. Et puis je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après l'opération…il y a eu ce regard entre nous…

Bref, je ne veux pas y penser, je me suis trouvé un coin tranquille pour m'isoler, autre que mon bureau car il y a toujours quelqu'un pour venir me déranger. Je grignotais tranquillement en réfléchissant quand…

A_ Vous êtes là.

Ad_ Alex !

A_ Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Ad_ Je me tiens à l'écart pour être tranquille et réfléchir, manger, lire un bouquin…

A_ Oh…Je vais vous laisser.

Ad_ Merci.

A_ Vous savez, vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'amis, pas la peine de tant vous isoler.

Ad_ Merci.

A_Ne le prenez pas mal, je dis les choses c'est tout.

Ad_ …Alex ?

A_ Oui ?

Ad_ Tu peux rester ici, si tu te tais.

Et il est parti. Je crois qu'une partie de moi aurait aimé qu'il reste, mais c'est Alex, il n'est pas méchant mais il n'est pas spécialement gentil non plus.

Alex's POV

Aujourd'hui je suis allé manger seul j'ai cherché un coin tranquille et je me suis retrouvé au même endroit que la veille. Elle lisait, assise en tailleur, une salade en équilibre sur un genou. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi et elle a ensuite continué à lire en silence. Je suis reparti peu après quand j'ai été bipé par Sloan.

Addison's POV

La semaine dernière s'est bien passée, j'aime être tranquille entre midi et 2 ; Alex est venu quelques fois avant de repartir très vite car Mark le bip toujours pour des choses très importantes comme son sandwich de midi… On n'a pas vraiment discuté, c'est étrange.

Cette semaine est éprouvante, je repense à ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques mois. Marc me regarde avec un tel…Il m'en veut. Et aujourd'hui je n'ai pas voulu manger toute seule alors je suis allée à la cafétéria, Callie s'est assise avec moi et va savoir pourquoi je lui ai tout raconté avant d'éclater en sanglot. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est finie ; d'être vieille, que…je n'ai pas de mari, pas d'enfant, pas de famille, juste mon job…

Et là je suis à nouveau seule dans mon coin car je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient pleurer pour un bébé que je n'ai pas voulu dans l'espoir de garder un mari qui n'est plus à moi.

Alex's POV  
Sloan est exécrable, plus que d'habitude. Il en veut apparemment à Addison, cherchant à savoir si aujourd'hui elle est particulièrement malheureuse. Alors j'ai répondu oui et quand je l'ai trouvée en fin de soirée, au même endroit que d'habitude les yeux bouffis de larme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et elle s'est laissée aller contre moi.

Addison's POV

Je me réveille, je ne suis pas seule, Alex et moi avons dormi sur un brancard ; il est 5 heures, j'ai regardé ma montre et c'est là que je l'ai entendu marmonner « arrête de bouger ». Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais là dans ces bras ; il n'a pas du prendre conscience d'où il était et avec qui alors j'ai refermé les yeux juste quelques secondes, profitant du fait de me retrouver dans les bras d'un homme. Juste quelques secondes…

Alex's POV

Il fait jour, j'ai sursauté, réveillant la personne qui est blottie contre moi, 7h15, je suis en retard pour ma ronde.

A_ Addison…

Ad_ …

A_ Debout.

Ad_ Quelle heure est il ?

A_ 7h15

Ad_ Je suis en retard.

Je l'ai regardé, elle avait la même tête qu'elle a quand elle n'a pas assez dormi, rien à voir avec la femme sophistiqué qu'elle est d'habitude.

Dereck's POV

J'ai vu Addison tourner au coin pour rapidement entrer dans nos vestiaires. Elle avait une allure…elle a du dormir ici. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe dans sa vie, pas que ça m'intéresse mais Marc est exécrable en ce moment quant à elle, elle semble…éteinte. C'est le mot. Comment je ne m'en suis pas aperçu avant ? Il faudrait que je lui parle…enfin plus tard, et puis non, et de toute façon ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout.

Alex's POV

Aujourd'hui Addison a eu l'air d'aller mieux. Quand je l'ai retrouvée à notre endroit à midi, elle grignotait, très mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue que je m'installais à côté comme d'habitude. J'ai attendu qu'elle parle et quand elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche…

A_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Hier ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Sloan pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Ad_ …Hier c'était la date à laquelle j'aurais du accoucher. Tu vois il n'y a pas de bébé.

A_ Tu…as…

Ad_ J'ai avorté. Il était content à l'idée d'être papa et j'ai avorté.

A_ Tu regrettes ?

Ad_ …Je ne sais pas, non, je ne voulais pas d'enfant avec Marc, j'en voulais un avec Dereck, je voulais Dereck alors j'ai avorté parce qu'il ne m'aurait jamais reprise enceinte de Marc.

A_ Et en sachant comment ça s'est fini avec Dereck, tu regrettes ?

Ad_ …Non, des fois, non. Je me dis que je n'aurais pas voulu de Marc dans ma vie de toute manière.

A_ Ok.

Ce soir le père de Georges est mort. On s'est tous retrouvés devant sa chambre pour lui montrer qu'on était là pour lui, rien n'a été dit. Qu'aurais je pu lui dire ; son père était semble t il un gars génial, présent pour sa famille, rien à voir avec le mien. Je suis ensuite allé chez Joe histoire de boire un coup. J'y ai vu Addison, un verre à la main, accoudée au comptoir, l'air un peu triste. Elle m'a accosté et je me suis approché.

Ad_ Salut

A_ Salut.

Ad_Tu as un père ?

A_ Pas vraiment, plus maintenant.

Elle me regardait d'une manière…j'ai senti sa main sur ma joue et elle m'a embrassé. Et j'ai répondu à son baiser.

Addison's POV

L'autre soir j'ai embrassé Alex, l'autre soir j'ai embrassé Alex chez Joe, l'autre soir j'ai embrassé Alex chez Joe devant tout le monde. Je suis mortifiée et donc je l'évite. Je ne le demande plus à mon service, je me suis trouvé un autre endroit pour manger, seule cette fois-ci. Je dois dire que pour le moment j'ai bien réussi. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais car il m'a interpellé dans le couloir en parlant du baiser, à haute voix. Il est ding, il faut que je le fuie. Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite, je veux oublier tout ça.

Alex's POV

Elle m'évite, elle n'était pas à notre coin ce midi et donc je suis coincé au service de Sloan, je débride les plaies d'un type, toute la journée. J'en peu plus, il faut qu'elle me parle…je la voie, parfait.

A_ Docteur Montegomery.

Ad_ Je n'ai pas le temps Karev.

Je l'ai attrapé par le coude l'entraînant dans un placard.

Ad_ Karev, écoutez moi.

A_ Non, Vous, écoutez moi. Vous m'avez embrassez ok ? Vous m'avez embrassé et depuis vous m'évitez.

Ad_ Alex…

A_ Vous m'avez évité parce que vous avez supposé que je vous désirais. Vous pensez qu'on craque sur vous dès qu'on croise votre regard ? Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que je n'étais pas intéressé ?

Ad_ Tu n'es pas intéressé ?

AVous croyez que je veux être un interne de plus qui couche avec un titulaire ? Chicago s'est loin.

Ad_ Tu m'as rendu mon baiser.

A_ Vous êtes ma patronne, qu'espériez vous que j'allais faire ? Ecoutez, Sloan m'a fait changer des bandages toute la journée alors que je préfèrerai et de loin participer à une de vos opérations et si vous continuez à m'éviter, je n'assisterai à rien du tout. Arrêtez de m'éviter. C'est arrivé, ça n'a pas lieu de se reproduire.

Ad_ Très bien.

A_ Ok.

Addison's POV

Après ma petite discussion avec Alex, je me suis sentie ridicule, mon estime personnelle en a pris un coup. Il a l'art et la manière d'enfoncer les gens. Mais il a raison, c'est pour ça que lorsque je l'ai aperçu la fois d'après, sur le point de rentrer chez lui, je lui ai proposé la torsion ovarienne en urgence que j'allais effectuer. Et il a accepté.

Bref, depuis on travaille cote à cote, il n'y a plus aucun sous entendu, tout est redevenu comme avant. A qui je veux faire croire ça…je me suis mise à le reluquer comme si j'étais affamée, minable. Même Callie s'en est aperçue. Callie qui a épousé un interne.

Alex's POV

O'Malley a épousé Torres, celle là on ne l'attendait pas, le plus drôle a été la réaction d'Izzie. En parlant de drôle de réaction, Addison est bizarre, je sens son regard sur moi, tout le temps. Et c'est pas un regard…elle me reluque, littéralement. Je m'en étais déjà aperçu mais tout à l'heure quand on s'est retrouvé tous les 2 couchés sur des lits cote à cote au dispensaire, elle accrochée à sa bouteille d'oxygène et moi attendant de pouvoir reprendre le boulot, ce regard était encore là.

Ce qu'elle a fait, c'est un truc plutôt cool, héroïque même, rentrer dans cette salle pour rendormir la patiente alors que la pièce était saturée d'éléments toxiques…Elle a plein de facette différentes. Et puis elle s'est soudainement levée, toute gênée, trébuchant sur le premier meuble qui traîne avant de partir avec sa bouteille d'oxygène.

Bref, cette journée est finie, heureusement car avec le cas toxique je me suis chopé un mal de tête…Je veux rentrer et dormir.

Quelques semaines plus tard

Alex's POV

Je l'ai sauvée, je l'ai sortie de sous le pylône et je l'ai sauvée. Ils n'ont pas voulu que je participe à l'opération… Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle, je suis obligé d'informer les familles alors que je pourrais être utile autre part, avec Addison…à m'occuper de ma patiente…Je fais des allers-retours entre les urgences et Jane Doe. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire, quoi faire, il n'y a pas de système pour les informer efficacement... Et puis Sydney a bien entendu essayé de me conseiller mais j'ai besoin que d'une chose, qu'elle et sa bonne humeur s'éloignent le plus loin possible de moi. Et puis j'ai finalement trouvé le système susceptible de marcher, de les renseigner…

Jane Doe va bien, le bébé va bien…Et Meredith a failli mourir. On était tous là à attendre et moi je ne veux pas être là, c'est pour ça que je préfère travailler avec Addison.

Addison's POV

Je veux être chef, j'ai besoin de sens dans ma vie, j'ai besoin de…il faut que je sois chef.

La course se joue entre Dereck, Preston et moi. Marc n'est pas en course même s'il pense l'être.

Et puis il y a eu cet épouvantable accident et…j'ai observé Alex avec notre Jane Doe. Il a été fantastique avec elle, impliqué, prévenant, attentionné, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle…Quand il est revenu pour me dire qu'il savait qui elle était…J'ai voulu calmer son enthousiasme, je sais que la déception est souvent énorme.

Je l'ai revu régulièrement après pour prendre des nouvelles de notre inconnue. Et quand il m'a dit qu'il le remarquerait si je venais à disparaître…Il est incroyable…il me dit des trucs pareils qui me font sentir spéciale, aimée, appréciée…Mais il n'est pas intéressé.

Meredith a failli mourir et j'ai vu Dereck avec elle, à ses côtés, effondré… il ne m'a jamais aimé comme ça et ça fait mal. Ca fait mal le fait d'avoir été marié à l'homme de sa vie alors que je n'étais pas ça pour lui.

Et quand Marc est arrivé pour également prendre de ses nouvelles et qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait comme ça…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je lui ai proposé un pari 60 jours sans sexe. Et s'il arrive au bout de cette période sans avoir couché avec la première greluche qui passe, je lui donnerai une vraie chance.

Quand il m'a dit « pas de sexe pour toi non plus » je me suis dit avec qui je pourrais coucher ? Et la réponse est personne. Personne n'est intéressé par moi.

Alex's POV

J'ai emménagé chez Meredith. C'est grand, propre, Izzie fait la cuisine…quand je suis entré dans la salle de bain ce matin et qu'Izzie est sortie de la baignoire nue, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque mais je ne suis pas intéressé, je ne suis pas intéressé par elle ni par Addison ni par personne.

J'ai été assigné à Jane Doe et ça me va… j'aime m'occuper d'elle, elle est fragile, j'ai envie de la protéger, elle est marrante…elle ne me connaît pas, pour elle je suis simplement son sauveur et pas Alex qui a une vie de merde, qui foire tout…Et puis cette manière qu'elle a de me regarder, de m'écouter, elle a confiance en moi…c'est pour ça que je lui ai donné ce conseil et à cause de moi elle a failli perdre le bébé dans l'opération. Je m'en veux. Je lui ai parlé comme si elle était ma sœur et voilà où ça nous a mené.

Addison's POV

Je suis en colère contre Mark, Jane Doe a failli perdre son bébé à cause de son empressement à vouloir impressionner le potentiel nouveau chef de chirurgie, Colin Marlow…Et puis il y a cette course pour le poste de chef de chirurgie… Il a un plan sur 10 an…on a donc tous du préparer un plan. C'est Mark qui a été choisi avec son plan pour agir tout de suite alors que nous nous sommes tous calqués sur Marlow…Qu'est ce que je peux le détester des fois…

Depuis quelques semaines, Alex et moi ne mangeons plus ensemble. Je l'ai surpris à plusieurs reprise avec Jane Doe et…des fois je l'envie un peu, je crois qu'il me manque. Et puis aujourd'hui pour la reconstruction de son visage, il est resté à monitorer notre patiente sans broncher. Il m'a surpris…Mais je sais qu'il y a un gars bien sous cette arrogance et cette froideur.

Alex's POV

Elle a un nouveau visage, et elle s'appelle Ava. Elle a choisi ce nom, disons que je lui ai donné. J'étais là pendant toute l'opération, la monitorant. Addison est venue me parler après, pendant que je faisais une échographie à Ava. Elle était contente, surprise que je n'ai pas rechigné…on a un peu flirté ensemble, comme on le faisait avant que je passe tout mon temps avec Ava.

Cette dernière s'est d'ailleurs réveillé à ce moment là et elle est persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous…Mais il n'y a rien car je ne suis pas intéressé.

Ava's POV

Quand il m'a dit qu'elle était sa supérieur et que c'était compliqué avec la rouquine…il a souri d'une manière…Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, c'est visible comme le nez au milieu du visage. Je m'en suis rendue compte et je suis abrutie par les médicaments. S'il pouvait me raconter ce qui se passe…ça me changerait les idées.

Addison's POV

Alex ne supporte pas les compliments, je le vois s'affairer autour d'Ava et quand aujourd'hui un couple est arrivé à l'hôpital disant qu'ils l'avaient reconnus sur les photos diffusées et qu'elle était leur fille…Je sais qu'il serait content pour elle mais je sens également une certaine réserve. Et il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas sa famille, et elle a été très déçue.

Bref, après cette journée je suis allée chez Joe pour boire un coup et j'y ai vu Mark et le chef. Apparemment ce dernier essayait de revenir dans la course, avec les conseils de Mark et quoi de mieux que de pratiquer avec moi afin de s'entraîner. Il est encore jeune, il peut à nouveau rencontrer quelqu'un et refaire sa vie. On a donc dansé et j'ai passé un très bon moment.

Alex's POV

Hier j'avais besoin de me changer les idées alors je suis allé chez Joe. J'y ai vu Addison danser avec le chef. Elle rigolait, elle semblait être à nouveau la femme que j'ai rencontré il y a longtemps dans une autre vie. J'ai bu une bière, je l'ai observée…elle m'a permis de ne plus penser à Ava. Elle était en colère et je n'ai pas aimé me disputer avec elle.

Addison's POV

D'ici 2 semaines, l'examen d'interne va avoir lieu et je sais qu'ils sont tous en train de réviser, hier soir ça a eu lieu chez Preston. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour tous les supporter. Séparément ça va mais en groupe et en plus ce groupe…Bref, et il y a Mark qui me travaille au corps. Il n'y a pas d'autre manière de le dire et j'avoue que je suis un peu frustrée, en fait je le suis de plus en plus.

Ava's POV

Alex ne passe presque plus me voir en dehors des visites. Quant à moi, personne n'est venu pour me récupérer. J'ai été changée de chambre et c'est fantastique car je suis à un carrefour, près du bureau des infirmières. J'entends tous les ragots, tout. Le nombre de docteurs avec qui Olivia a couché, dont Alex, le pari de 60 jours…Je lui en ai parlé mais il n'a pas l'air de réagir. Je crois l'avoir blessé quand j'ai explosé pour lui hurler dessus.

Addison's POV

Je goûtais tranquillement les gâteaux de présentation quand Alex est arrivé pour me parler de la pression d'Ava, du fait qu'elle était en pré-éclampsie, je le sais déjà, je connais mon dossier et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je lui ai dit que j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un se souci de MA pression. J'ai été ridicule, certainement un peu jalouse et il m'a dit que dans 28 jours, je n'aurais plus de problème. Comment est il au courant ? Bref, je pense beaucoup à Alex en ce moment et pas parce qu'il m'a fait cette réflexion, seulement parc que j'ai envie de lui mais je sais également que ce n'est pas le genre de gars à faire des barbeque, se ranger, à jouer avec ses enfants dans son jardin…Je veux le package…faut que j'arrête de penser à ça.

Ava's POV

Waou !! Ca s'est de la révélation top niveau. Quand je vais le dire à Alex. Elle le veut, c'est pas une nouvelle et je sais que s'il faisait un effort il avouerait qu'il la veut également. Il y a une réelle alchimie entre eux…

Alex's POV

Je n'ai pas pu rester en colère contre Ava très longtemps, quand je suis retourné la voir, elle était ronchon car avec ce que je lui ai donné pour qu'elle n'accouche pas maintenant elle ne peut plus s'asseoir et donc avoir accès aux ragots qui traînent en ce moment. J'étais en train de regarder ses résultats, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les nouvelles concernant Addison quand elle s'est mise à convulser.

Addison's POV

On emmenait Ava en urgence en salle d'op' et quand j'ai vu l'interaction entre elle et Alex, je me suis dit que Callie a peut être raison, Alex pourrait être le genre de gars que je veux. Il l'a rassuré et quand elle a paniqué après la césarienne, il a tout laissé tomber pour être à côté d'elle et lui parler. Il a laissé la partie médicale pour la soutenir…Une seconde je me suis dit que j'avais un autre cas Denis Duquette avant que la petite voix dans ma tête me dise que c'est simplement que je suis jalouse. Et après l'opération je m'en suis prise à lui. Je l'ai engueulé, je savais que le fait que je lui crie dessus était ridicule mais j'ai continué et je l'ai embrassé, il a répondu à mon baiser avant que je ne le pousse dans la salle de repos juste derrière nous et une chose en entraînant une autre…bref, j'ai couché avec Alex Karev, encore. C'était aussi bien que dans mon souvenir et nettement plus embarrassant aussi. Je ne me suis jamais rhabillée aussi vite de toute ma vie.

Alex's POV

J'ai couché avec Addison, disons que je me suis envoyé Addison. Je pensais que ça avait été sympa, d'ailleurs ça l'a été mais après la discussion avec Ava…Je ne veux pas être le gars avec qui elle aura des enfants, je ne veux pas aller au parc, faire des barbeque en famille…un type qui s'investie et ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas un gars bien, malgré ce qu'elle pense.

Addison's POV

Mark a couché avec quelqu'un. Une partie de moi est soulagée de ne pas avoir à lui dire que j'ai fauté. Une partie de moi est soulagée de ne pas avoir à lui donner une chance, une partie de moi pense qu'apparemment je ne valais pas la peine d'endurer 2 mois d'abstinence.

Bref, j'ai croisé Alex en train de réviser dans l'entrée de l'hôpital et je suis allée le voir

Ad_ Salut

A_ Salut

Ad_ J'allais prendre un verre. Tu veux aller chez Joe ?

A_ En fait je suis en plein dans les révisions de cet examen

Ad_ Tu sais, j'ai passé cet examen une fois, on pourrait aller à mon hôtel, je pourrais te tester.

A_ Ecoute, heu…tu n'es pas ma petite copine ok ?

Ad_ Quoi ?

A_ Le prend pas mal, aujourd'hui c'était génial mais je suis très occupe, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je n'ai pas de temps pour..

Ad Bien sûr. Etudie, tu es là pour ça.

Je suis restée bête, je venais de prendre une claque. Je me suis levée, je suis sortie et ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi nulle, minable de m'être trompée à ce point. Il faut vraiment que je parte d'ici, de cette ville, de cet hôpital…

Alex's POV

Je l'ai regardée partir, j'ai vu son visage, sa réaction, le fait que je lui ai fait de la peine mais je ne suis pas le gars qu'elle cherche. J'ai des révisions, je ne suis pas un gars bien, elle n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi dans sa vie.

J'ai essayé de m'y remettre et puis j'ai regardé au travers de la vitre, elle était dos à moi, immobile et quand elle a commencé à marcher…je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça.

Addison's POV

Je me dirigeais vers le parking quand je l'ai entendu m'appeler. Je me suis arrêtée, je me suis essuyée les yeux et…

A_ Addison !!

Ad_ Qui y a t il docteur Karev ?

A_ Excuse moi.

Ad_ Non, vous aviez tout à fait raison, vous êtes là pour étudier, vous…

A_ Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, les sentiments, les relations, je ne suis pas un gars bien.

Ad_ Tu l'es Alex.

A_ Je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui joue avec les gosses et fais des barbeque.

Comment ?

Ad_ De quoi tu parles ?

A_ Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux mais ce n'est pas moi.

Ad_ Oui c'est ce que je veux mais on en est pas là, d'ailleurs après ce soir on en sera jamais là Alex. Retourne étudier.

A_ Tu veux aller boire un coup ou réviser à ton hôtel ?

Ad_ Alex…

A_ Juste réviser.

Ad_ Pourquoi ?

A_ Parce que j'aime pas quand tu es malheureuse et que j'en ai envie.

Ad_…Ok.

On a pris ma voiture et on est allés à mon hôtel. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire donc je me suis tût.

Alex's POV

Elle n'a rien dit après avoir accepté ma proposition. Je savais que c'était à moi de faire un pas, mais je ne savais pas comment. On est monté dans sa chambre, elle est directement allée dans la salle de bain après m'avoir dit de me mettre à l'aise. Je me suis installé sur un fauteuil, j'ai enlevé mes chaussures et j'ai sorti mes livres. On était là uniquement pour réviser. Quand elle a réapparu, elle était en pantalon de jogging avec un grand sweat-shirt.

Ad_ Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

A_ Oui, pourquoi pas.

Ad_ Attrape la carte sur la table basse et choisi ce que tu veux.

Elle a commandé par téléphone et d'un coup elle m'a posé une question « un pancreas divisum » ? Avec sa mine sérieuse et son sourcil droit qui se relève. On avait trouvé un terrain neutre.

Addison's POV

La soirée s'est passée tranquillement, on a révisé et au moment de partir…il m'a embrassé. Pas un baiser d'aurevoir, plutôt un baiser qui voulait dire ne nous arrêtons pas là. J'allais le repousser et il a dit « je suis intéressé ». Je l'ai regardé avant de l'attraper par son col pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

Alex's POV

Je révise, je n'ai jamais autant révisé et de manière si ludique. J'avais trouvé les révisions chez Burke très motivante mais avec Addison…C'est autre chose. On révise au lit, on révise dans la douche, on révise tout le temps et dans n'importe quel endroit. Mais j'avoue que hier soir elle m'a tué. Elle était en train de me faire une fellation et elle s'est arrêté pour me poser un question. J'ai cru que j'avais mal entendu mais quand j'ai vu son petit sourire…Apparemment elle révisait ses examens comme ça à la fac de médecine. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'entendre parler de ses parties de jambe en l'air avec Sheppard et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit « je ne connaissais pas encore Dereck »

Bref, sa méthode est diablement efficace et fatigante.

Ava's POV

J'aide Alex à réviser, dès qu'il est là, on parle, on s'occupe de ma fille, que je n'ai toujours pas le droit de porter car elle doit rester dans sa couveuse…Je ne sais pas de quoi lui parler, je n'ai pas de souvenir de ma vie, alors je reste à la regarder dans sa couveuse…

L'examen d'Alex est aujourd'hui, Meredith Grey doit également aller à l'enterrement de sa belle mère, la rumeur dit que son père l'a giflé quand il a appris le décès de sa femme, rendant Meredith responsable. Et puis il y a le mariage de Christina, j'avoue que j'aimerai bien y aller, il paraît que ça va être magnifique. Le docteur Torres pense apparemment qu'il y a un truc entre son mari et Izzie Stevens et je peux dire qu'elle a raison, les fois où je les ai vu tous les 2 ensemble, je peux dire qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net.

Et enfin il y a le docteur Montgomery. Elle semble plus heureuse, ça doit venir d'Alex, il n'a rien voulu me dire précisément mais je sais qu'ils couchent ensemble. Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi le docteur Sloan est de si mauvaise humeur en ce moment.

Addison's POV

Aujourd'hui c'est l'examen d'Alex. Il est prêt. Il révise tout le temps, avec ses amis, avec Ava, avec moi… Il est prêt. Et il y a mon horloge biologique qui a accéléré depuis quelque temps et je l'entends faire tic tac de plus en plus fort et quand Joe et Walter sont venu avec leur possible mère porteuse…

Alex's POV

Elle a retrouvé la mémoire et elle ne m'a rien dit, je suis si en colère contre elle… Je pensais pas qu'elle me mentirait. Elle est partie de chez elle, elle n'a pas appelé son mari depuis qu'elle sait à nouveau qui elle est et elle ne veut pas joindre sa famille, je suis tellement déçu et en colère…Je ne la connais pas du tout.

Et puis il y a l'examen que je viens de terminer, je m'en suis bien sorti, Meredith quant à elle n'a rien fait. Son père s'est présenté avant les funérailles pour lui interdire de venir, lui disant qu'elle avait tué sa belle mère.

Addison's POV

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui demander, la première chose qu'il m'a dit quand il m'a vu c'est que son examen s'était bien passé mais il avait l'air en colère, je n'ai pas eu le temps de trop m'attarder, je suis débordée, entourée par les bébés…Je veux un bébé et c'est Joe et Walter qui vont peut-être être choisi comme parents adoptifs et pour couronner le tout je n'ai pas été choisie pour être chef.

Alex's POV

Le mari de Rebecca est arrivé pour la récupérer. Elle part, elle rentre avec lui alors qu'elle ne semble pas vouloir le suivre…elle va me manquer. J'ai eu mon examen et j'ai ensuite rejoint Addison à l'église. Je me suis assis à côté d'elle, elle était pensive…après le non-mariage, on est allés chez Joe pour boire un coup et puis je l'ai ramenée à son hôtel.

2 semaines plus tard.

Alex's POV

Je suis à l'aéroport, accompagnant Addison à son vol pour Los Angeles. Elle part s'installer là bas et je la laisse partir.

Ad_ Merci Alex.

A_ De rien. Je veux juste que tu partes et que tu redeviennes la femme que j'ai rencontré à Chicago. Tu n'es pas heureuse Addison.

Ad_ Ce n'est pas…

A_ Je sais qu'on s'entends bien mais tu n'es pas vraiment heureuse. Seattle ne te rend pas heureuse., tu vis à l'hotel... Je ne contre balance pas tout le négatif.

Ad_ Ca ne vient pas de toi. Tu es la seule chose positive pour moi à Seattle.

_Le vol 743 à destination de Los Angeles est prêt à embarquer._

A_ Vas y.

Ad_ Tu vas me manquer Alex.

A_ Aurevoir Addison.

Elle est partie, se retournant avant de disparaître derrière les portes d'embarquements. Après la cérémonie désastreuse, on a passé tout notre temps ensemble et c'était bien mais je sais qu'elle attend plus d'une relation, de la vie. Je la voyais souvent regarder les bébés avec un regard triste. Elle a presque 40 ans et j'avais l'impression d'entendre son horloge interne.

Je crois que la goutte d'eau a été qu'elle n'ai pas eu le poste de chef. Elle a passé beaucoup de temps au téléphone avec sa copine Naomi et je l'ai poussée à accepter son offre. Je sais que je ne suis pas ce qu'elle recherche alors même si nous c'était plutôt bien, sur le long terme, elle est mieux sans moi. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'agir comme un connard et la tromper pour la repousser ou dire des choses blessantes, j'ai apparemment grandi si je m'en tiens aux dires de Rébecca avec qui j'ai quelques contacts téléphoniques. Je l'ai laissée partir.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Week end à Chicago 2 : Los Angeles**

By Mia

Résumer: Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle ville?

Note : Spoilers pour les saisons 4 et 5 de Grey's Anatomy et la saison 2 de Private Practice

Je suis arrivée depuis 2 jours et j'ai déjà trouvée une maison, sur la plage. Il se trouve qu'elle est juste à côté de mon ami Sam. Je m'en suis malheureusement rendue compte après qu'il m'ait surprise en train de danser nue devant la fenêtre dans ma cuisine.

Je m'étais levée en forme, prête à conquérir le monde et ça m'a un tantinet refroidie.

J'aime cette ville, il n'y a pas de ferry-boat, il fait beau, il ne pleut pas, il n'y a pas d'interne, il n'y a pas Dereck et Meredith. J'aime cette ville

Quand je suis entrée dans cette clinique privée, j'étais enchantée, c'est vite retombé lorsque je me suis aperçue que Naomi n'avait consulté personne avant de m'engager.

Je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans une autre ambiance lourde où je ne suis pas la bien venue mais j'ai fait avec.

Gros point positif, les ascenseurs ici n'ont pas de coté aphrodisiaque, ils ont seulement une voix qui me parle et me donne l'impression d'être folle.

Alex's POV

Addison est partie depuis une semaine et elle me manque. Rébecca me manque aussi même si c'est différent. On n'avait pas de relation et puis de toute manière je l'ai régulièrement au téléphone. Ca a l'air d'aller avec Jeff ; ils sont tous les 2 gaga de leur fille, tant mieux.

Burke a donné sa démission, il est parti sans donner la moindre explication. Christina est parti en lune de miel avec Meredith histoire de ne pas gâcher le voyage et depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle fait la femme forte devant tout le monde mais elle m'a avoué qu'il lui manquait.

Nous sommes titulaire, enfin sauf Bambi ; on a des internes et ils sont tous débiles. Et puis il y a Izzie, elle est bizarre, déprimée, elle cuisine.

Addison's POV

Pete me drague un peu, ça fait plaisir ce sentiment d'être désirée même si je sais que ça n'ira pas plus loin. Il me fait rigoler, il se dit médecin mais c'est un charlatan, des plantes, de l'acupuncture, de la médecine alternative, tu parles !

Il m'a allongé sur sa table avant de me faire de l'acuponcture. Il m'a laissé 30 minutes allongée dans le noir et je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer pendant tout ce temps.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, les vannes se sont ouvertes et j'ai pleuré, pour mon mariage, pour mon divorce, pour mon ex mari, pour mon ex vie, pour Marc, pour mon bébé que je n'ai pas voulu, pour ceux que je veux, pour Alex que j'ai laissé à Seattle…j'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus une larme en moi.

Après je me suis sentie mieux, fatiguée mais mieux

Avec Alex on ne s'est rien promis. Ca s'est fini, tout simplement. Je crois que c'est avec lui que j'ai eu la rupture l'a plus adulte. On ne s'est pas appelé depuis que je suis partie, il doit être débordé et même si il me manque, je n'ose pas prendre le téléphone. C'est fini.

Noami's POV

Quand Addison est arrivée, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la travaillait. Et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait un bébé, toute seule, je me suis inquiétée mais je n'ai rien dit.

Je lui ai fait les examens de routine afin d'avoir un bilan de santé. De son côté, elle passe son temps le nez dans des catalogues de donneurs de spermes.

Quand les résultats sont arrivés, j'ai été terriblement peinée de lui donner une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle ne peux pas tomber enceinte, elle n'a plus que 2 œufs.

A l'annonce de la nouvelle, je l'ai vu rigoler avant de pleurer, se reprochant d'avoir privilégié sa carrière, se reprochant d'avoir avorté le bébé de Marc…Et puis elle s'est levée en disant que maintenant c'était réglé. J'ai de la peine pour elle. Elle essaye d'être une femme forte mais elle est plus sensible qu'elle ne le laisse paraître.

Addison's POV

J'ai pris le téléphone pour l'appeler. Je ne sais pas si c'est une énorme erreur mais je l'ai appelé.

Ad- Allo ?

A- Karev.

Ad- Alex, c'est Addison. Je ne te dérange pas?

J'entendais du bruit autour de lui, il devait être chez Joe.

A- Non.

Ad- Tu préfères que je te rappelle peut être…

A - Non, attends 2 secondes.

Il a du sortir car d'un coup tout est devenu silencieux.

A - Je t'écoute.

Ad- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, savoir comment la vie de titulaire se passe.

Alex's POV

On a discuté, de moi, de ma vie, de sa nouvelle vie. Elle donnait l'impression d'être heureuse mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plus que ça, elle retenait quelque chose.

A - Ca va ?

Ad- Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai raconté?

A - Si, il ne pleut pas, il n'y a pas Meredith et Dereck, ni Marc, je sais mais ça va ? Vraiment ?

Et là il y a eu un gros blanc avant que j'entende des sanglots.

A - Addison…

Ad- Ca va.

A - Non ça va pas. C'est pas comme tu l'imaginais ?

Ad- Si tout est parfait et même si les débuts avec mes collègues n'ont pas été évidents maintenant ça va.

A- Alors c'est quoi le problème.

Ad- Je suis stérile.

A- Quoi ?

Ad- Je voulais un bébé, j'en aurai fait un toute seule mais apparemment je suis stérile, enfin si j'en crois Naomi. Il me reste 2 œufs.

A- Addison.

Ad- Ca va, je m'y suis fait.

Elle a commencé à pleurer, elle s'y était pas fait du tout. Je l'ai laissée pleurer avant de lui raconter les bourdes que font mes internes histoire de la divertir. Et puis après l'avoir entendu bailler plusieurs fois, j'ai raccroché, lui disant que je l'appellerai d'ici quelques jours.

Addison's POV

Alex est le seul à qui j'ai parlé de ma stérilité. Depuis on s'appelle régulièrement.

Il m'informe de ce qui se passe à Seattle et moi je lui parle de ma vie au soleil. Il a l'air de s'arracher les cheveux avec ses internes, quand il m'a parlé de Norman, j'ai éclaté de rire. Lui, n'osant pas engueuler quelqu'un parce qu'il est vieux… Dans ces moments là il me manque.

Meredith's POV

J'en reviens pas, Izzie couchait avec Georges ! Et Dereck qui est…ahhhh ! J'en ai marre, je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser, il a tant de projets…et aujourd'hui c'était Halloween, ça a été la foire mais il y a eu un point positif, j'ai pu donner à un enfant des oreilles grâce au docteur Sloan.

Addison's POV

J'aime ma nouvelle vie, je me suis créer ma vie, avec mon traintrain. Je fais des consultations, quelques accouchements, j'ai le temps de faire de la courses à pied et du yoga. Je me suis créer la vie parfaite. De temps en temps je fais des permanences à l'hôpital et ça me va.

Alex et moi nous nous appelons au moins une fois par semaine. Il me parle de ses cas et je lui parle des miens.

On ne parle pas vraiment de choses personnelles enfin c'était la cas jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que Rébecca est revenue à Seattle. Il n'a trop rien dit mais je suppose qu'il a du se passer quelque chose entre eux.

Alex's POV

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ma vie était plutôt simple et puis à Halloween Ava est revenu.

Ca m'a fait plaisir de la voir, ses coups de fils était plus nombreux depuis quelques temps mais je n'ai pas compris ; une minute elle est là comme patiente et la seconde d'après elle se pend à mon cou pour m'embrasser. Je lui ai rendu son baiser et puis j'ai été bipé et je suis reparti. Ca me laissait une porte de sortie, je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire, ni comment réagir. En l'occurrence Norman a fait un AVC, rien de grave, Sheppard l'a opéré en urgence et je l'ai assisté durant l'opération. Quand je suis retourné voir Ava dans la salle de repos, elle n'était plus là. Et une partie de moi a été soulagé.

Meredith's POV

Alex couche avec ma sœur !! Alex couche avec ma sœur !! Elle est partout, tout le temps et maintenant je la retrouve même chez moi, à moitié nue avec Alex dans ma salle de bain !!

Addison's POV

Je suis tombée amoureuse de Batgirl. Elle est magnifique, et pendant quelques heures j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était à moi. Tout le monde m'a pris pour une folle mais je m'en foutais. Même cette histoire avec le trunk m'a glissé dessus. Rien n'est mieux que de tenir un bébé dans ses bras. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Alex, je ne voulais pas qu'il me trouve pathétique et désespérée. On a quasiment pas parlé cette semaine, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a pas mal de changement dans sa vie, notamment du point de vu sentimental. Ce n'est pas Rébecca car il m'en parle, je parierai plutôt sur celle dont il ne me parle pas.

Lexie's POV

Il couche avec une femme mariée ! J'en reviens pas, je me suis retrouvée à côté d'elle dans la galerie, le regardant opérer et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était avec Alex…Je me suis sentie tellement nulle, je lui ai dit que je ne le connaissais pas…Je croyais que nous deux…il m'avait dit qu'il avait quelqu'un dans la tête mais depuis le temps je pensais que nous 2, il m'a aidé avec mon père, il a pris ma défense auprès de Meredith, il…il couche avec une femme mariée !!

Alex's POV

J'ai eu une journée de merde, je me suis fait suspendre, Rébecca est revenu à l'improviste comme elle sait si bien le faire et j'ai couché avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle cherche, j'étais en colère, Lexie n'était pas là et elle m'a suivi chez moi. J'ai été suspendu car Sloan l'a reconnue dans la galerie et…une seconde on s'engueule dans ma chambre, elle veut que je l'appelle Ava mais elle s'appelle Rébecca, elle est mariée, elle a un enfant et la seconde d'après je l'embrasse. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi je pensais.

Addison's POV

Je suis de retour à Seattle. Richard m'a appelé pour un cas et comme je lui doit bien ça, j'ai accepté. Je n'ai rien dit à Alex, je veux lui faire une surprise et puis il est également vrai que je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone depuis quelques temps.

Bref j'ai été accueillie par Miranda et Richard et ensuite je suis tombée sur Meredith et Derreck ; une fraction de seconde j'ai pensé faire demi tour et puis…je leur ai fait la bise à tous les 2 !! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?!! Le deuxième arrêt ça a été Marc qui m'a tout de suite proposé de coucher avec lui en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Et enfin Alex. Il a eu l'air très surpris de me voir et je lui ai fait la bise avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Il était très mal à l'aise. Alex n'est pas du genre à faire des démonstrations d'affection en public.

J'allais lui parler quand tout à coup son regard s'est posé sur quelque chose derrière moi, Rébecca. La manière qu'elle avait de le regarder…j'avais peut être raison à l'époque de croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Bref, on allait passer la journée su mon cas, il voulait passer la journée sur un cas d'obstétrique et gynécologique.

Alex's POV

J'ai été surpris de voir Addison, agréablement surpris et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de bosser avec elle. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras, _LA_ l'avait apparemment changé plus que ce que je croyais. Mais quand j'ai vu Rébecca et qu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte…je peux pas, j'ai autre chose en tête, je peux pas gérer ce genre de choses…Et d'abord qu'est ce qu'elle attend de moi ?

Addison's POV

Tout est pareil, rien n'a changé, c'est comme si je n'étais jamais partie, il y a seulement Alex…enfin c'est ce que je croyais mais quand Miranda m'a annoncé que Derreck et Meredith c'était terminé et qu'il sortait avec une infirmière…Il a divorcé pour l'amour de sa vie et apparemment ce n'était qu'une passade !! J'ai été stupéfaite, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Peut être un pu blessée aussi.

Et puis il y a Alex qui a été sur les nerfs toute la journée, il y a quelque chose qui le travaille, il a été désagréable, j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser. Il y a Callie qui est incroyablement cosy avec le docteur Hahn. Bizarre. Et enfin Miranda qui est séparée de son mari.

Tout est différent en étant dramatiquement comme avant.

Et finalement quand la journée s'est terminée, j'ai pris la direction de chez Joe's. J'ai passé une très bonne journée, j'ai apprécié le rush du bloc, le fait d'opérer…j'aurais aimé discuter avec Alex mais il s'est éclipsé après l'opération.

Alex's POV

Quand j'ai vu ce bébé sur la table, je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé à Rébecca, à notre bébé. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. On a couché une seule fois ensemble, il n'y a eu aucun problème de préservatif… Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un connard mais il y a plus de chance que cet enfant soit de son mari que de moi. Après cette journée, je l'ai cherchée, elle n'était plus là, elle m'a laissé un message sur mon répondeur disant qu'elle était partie.

Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dans la tête.

J'ai voulu me changer les idées alors je suis allé chez Joe's. J'allais entrer quand la porte s'est ouverte sur Addison, apparemment sur le point de partir.

A- Addison.

Ad- Alex.

A- Tu pars ?

Ad- Oui. Je rentre à mon hôtel. Demain mon avion est de bonne heure.

A- Oh. Bon et bien je t'appelle.

Ad- Ca va ?

A- Bien sûr. La journée a été rude.

Ad- Viens à mon hôtel.

Lorsque ces mots sont sortis de sa bouche, j'ai froncé les sourcil avant de rigoler.

Ad- Pas pour ça.

A- Ok.

On a pris un taxi, en silence et on est allés à l'hôtel Archfield.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être seul après cette journée, je voulais être avec elle. On parle, elle trouve toujours les mots qui me font du bien. Jamais je lui avouerai mais c'est vrai. Elle me manque et quand elle m'a passé une bouteille de whiskey, je lui ai attrapé le poignet, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de moi. Elle a été surprise, une fraction de seconde car ensuite elle s'est laissé attirer vers moi et je l'ai embrassé.

Addison's POV

Je suis dans l'avion, pensant à ma journée à Seattle Grace. Cet hôpital a le chic pour me remuer, je crois être zen et puis toutes leurs histoires m'attrapent pour m'enliser. D'abord Dereck et Meredith et puis Alex avec qui j'ai couché, encore. Il s'est montré différent, passionné mais il y avait autre chose. J'ai repensé à notre nuit…

_Flashback_

_A- Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?_

_Ad- J'ai failli enlever batgirl._

_A- Pardon ?_

_Ad- On fait des permanences pour les gens qui veulent abandonner leur bébé. Ils appellent, on récupère le bébé et basta, pas de question. On l'a trouvée dehors, la mère n'avait pas voulu nous attendre, il se trouve que c'était une ado qui n'avait rien dit à sa mère. Bref, je me suis occupée de la petite, elle était si mignonne…je l'ai surnommé Batgirl._

_A- Batgirl ? Rappelle moi de ne jamais te laisser nommer tes enfants._

_Ad- Ca lui allait très bien. J'aurais voulu l'emmener et puis la gamine est revenue avec sa mère pour ramener Batgirl. Je me voyais déjà l'adopter Alex._

_Il m'a pris dans ses bras._

_A- T'a entamé des démarches afin d'adopter ?_

_Ad- Non, pas encore. C'est trop tôt. J'ai encore du mal à me dire que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant à moi._

_A- Il te restes 2 chances_

_Ad- 2 ridicules petites chances, autant dire aucune._

_A- Il faut que t'essaye, encore et encore et encore._

_En me disant ça il m'a roulé dessus tout en m'embrassant dans le cou._

_Ad- Alex, qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_A- Je t'embrasse._

_Ad- Oui j'ai compris mais…tu me dis que le meilleur moyen c'est techniquement de s'envoyer en l'air à longueur de journée et là tu veux remettre le couvert ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?_

_Il s'est arrêté pour me regarder et puis il m'a embrassé sans me quitter des yeux. J'ai attrapé un préservatif, il me l'a pris des mains pour le jeter par terre. On a fait l'amour sans se protéger._

_Fin Flashback_

Izzie's POV

Rébecca s'est pointé à la maison hier. Lors de sa dernière visite, je me suis occupé d'elle, je lui ai fait des analyses, elle n'est pas enceinte. Alex est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête. Il l'a accueillie, il s'occupe d'elle, il prend soin d'elle… Elle dit partout qu'elle est enceinte et apparemment elle a dit à Alex qu'il était le père et je ne sais pas quoi faire, le secret médical m'empêche de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

En plus, aujourd'hui elle s'est pointée à l'hôpital pour obtenir une consultation avec le docteur Sloan. Apparemment elle veut une augmentation mammaire. Elle ne va pas du tout. Je vais lui prendre un rendez–vous avec un psy mais avant il faut qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle n'est pas enceinte.

Alex's POV

Izzie m'a bipé pour l'échographie de Rébecca mais je n'ai pas pu être présent, je suis arrivé au moment où elle lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de bébé. Je lui ai pris son dossier des mains, j'ai viré Izzie et j'ai rapidement parcouru les résultats. Rébecca n'avait jamais été enceinte, j'étais complètement abasourdi ; elle montrait tous les symptômes... Et quand elle s'est mise à pleurer, s'excusant d'avoir perdu notre bébé…j'ai su qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Je n'ai jamais eu de doute sur le fait que le possible bébé n'était pas de moi mais je l'aurais soutenue. C'est une amie et même si on a couché ensemble une fois et que ça ne s'est jamais reproduit… Je suis resté stupéfait, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, s'excusant d'avoir perdu mon bébé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, il y a eu un déclic et j'ai su qu'il fallait que je la sauve, que je prenne soin d'elle.

Addison's POV

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'Alex depuis Seattle, je lui ai laissé un message mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Ici la vie continue, Violette est toujours mordue de son ex, Cooper s'envoie apparemment une femme dont on ne connaît pas l'identité ; pour le moment elle ne lui a rien volé donc on peut considérer que ce n'est pas une de ces greluches sans cervelle mais une vraie amélioration. Sam et Naomi semblent se rapprocher, personne n'est au courant mais vivant à côté de chez lui, je vois sa voiture à elle bien plus souvent qu'avant. Pete n'est jamais loin, il peut être de bon conseil mais je ne peux pas lui faire confiance car il se défile systématiquement.

Izzie's POV

Je me fais du souci pour Alex, il passe tout son temps avec Rébecca, il la nourrie, la lave, s'occupe d'elle tout le temps. Il a pris des jours de congés pour ne pas la laisser à la maison toute seule. Il ne veut pas m'écouter et personne ne semble prendre cette histoire au sérieux. Je sens que ça va mal finir, je sais que ça va mal finir.

J'en ai eu la preuve quand il l'a amené aux urgences, elle s'était tailladé les poignés parce qu'il l'avait laissé 2 minutes sans surveillance. Il n'a pas voulu que je m'en occupe, il voulait tout prendre en charge et quand j'ai voulu l'en empêcher, quand j'ai voulu la faire admettre, il a refusé, on s'est engueulé et c'est là que j'ai vu une autre facette d'Alex.

A- Ecoute Iz, tu es inquiète, je le vois, je comprends mais tu n'es pas raisonnable, je m'en occupe.

I- Non c'est moi qui m'en occupe, pas toi.

A- Je la ramène à la maison.

I- Non !

A- Quoi tu vas m'en empêcher physiquement ?

I- Si je dois le faire. Tu vas frapper une femme ?

A- Je le ferai si je dois le faire ?

I- Alex, elle est malade, elle a besoin d'une aide que tu ne peux pas lui donner.

A- Je peux prendre soin d'elle.

I- Non, tu ne peux pas, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Tu pourrais empirer les choses en la ramenant à la maison.

A- Ecoute je peux prendre soin d'elle. Je l'ai déjà fait

I- Alex

A- Elle traverse juste une mauvaise passe, les gens traversent des mauvaises passes. Ok ? Je peux la nourrir et je peux la changer, la laver, la surveiller. Jusqu'à ce que sa mauvaise passe soit terminée, je peux prendre soin d'elle. J'ai pris soin de ma mère et je peux prendre soin d'elle.

I- Tu l'as déjà fait avant.

A- Je l'ai déjà fait avant. Je l'ai déjà fait avant Izzie. Mais à l'époque j'étais un gamin et maintenant je suis un homme et je ferai mieux. Je l'ai déjà fait avant.

I- Arrête. Tu n'as rien à ajouter.

J'ai cru me trouver face à un enfant suppliant pour qu'on sauve sa mère. Il est resté là tout le temps à côté de Rébecca et puis il a disparu.

Alex's POV

Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, elle non plus. Je l'ai aidé à changer de visage et avec sa fragilité, elle n'a pas pu l'accepter. Tout a commencé là. Je ne peux pas l'aider. Elle va être transférée dans une institut psychiatrique demain…j'ai l'impression que mon monde s'est écroulé...Et quand elle s'est excusée, me disant qu'elle avait essayé qu'elle voulait être à la hauteur pour moi car elle sait combien c'est dur pour moi de faire confiance…Je ne me sentais pas bien, je l'ai regardé s'endormir et puis je suis parti. Je n'ai pas traîné, je n'avais rien à faire ici, j'étais de repos et je suis rentré, je voulais m'éloigner.

Addison's POV

Quand je suis arrivée au boulot, Dell m'a souri en me donnant mon café du matin. Je le voyais jeter des coup d'œil furtif vers Naomi, il me fait rire, il craque complètement pour elle.

La matinée est passée rapidement et puis sur les coups de 10 heures, Dell m'a appelé, me disant que quelqu'un était là pour moi à l'accueil.

Je suis sortie et qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise de voir Alex. J'ai été contente, surprise, même très surprise mais contente et quand j'ai vu sa mine. Il avait l'air fatigué, des cernes, pas rasé. Je suis allée à sa rencontre, il m'a à peine dit bonjour avant que je l'entraîne dans mon bureau. On a croisé tout le monde sur le chemin mais on ne s'est pas arrêtés pour faire les présentations.

On est entrés, j'ai fermé la porte, il a posé son sac parterre, jetant un rapide coup d'œil et puis, je l'ai appelé, il avait l'air ailleurs, dans son monde. Il ne m'a pas répondu, il m'a littéralement fondu dessus et avant que je puisse dire ouf, il m'avait posé sur mon bureau, balayant d'un geste de la main la surface.

Ad- Alex ?..Non, arrête, Alex…

Il s'est éloigné de moi et je me suis redressée, c'est là que j'ai vu les têtes derrières mes stores, regardant la scène avec des yeux ronds ou des mines amusées.

Ad- Alex, qu'est ce qui ne va pas…

Je me suis approchée de lui et il a pris ça comme…bref je me suis retrouvée allongée sur mon canapé, ses mains remontant sous ma jupe.

Ad- Alex, arrête, arête.

Et puis il s'est calmé, il s'est complètement laissé aller sur mon, sa tête au creux de mon cou et c'est là que j'ai senti quelque chose de mouillé. Je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai serré dans mes bras, et on est restés allongés comme ça.

Naomi's POV

J'ai du virer tout le monde pour qu'ils retournent bosser et les éloigner du spectacle. Addison et ce type sont allongés sur son canapés, face à face. Apparemment ils parlent…Elle a toujours une vie si compliquée….A ce demander où elle va les chercher.

Addison's POV

J'ai réussi à me dégager pour me retrouver allongée sur le canapé, face à lui. On a pas beaucoup de place, 2 adultes sur ce canapé ce n'est pas très confortable mais…Il a les yeux rouges et quand j'ai passé la main dans ses cheveux…

Ad- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Alex…

A- Elle s'est faite interner en hôpital psychiatrique

Ad- Qui ?

A- Rébecca.

Ad- La dernière fois que tu m'en a parlé elle allait bien, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

A- Elle est revenue. Elle est revenue et elle m'a embrassé. Après elle est souvent revenue et une fois où j'étais en colère on a couché ensemble.

Je n'ai rien dit, attendant la suite.

A- …Quand tu es revenu à Seattle, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de moi.

J'ai cru qu'on m'avait filé un coup.

Ad- Tu ne m'en as pas parlé…

A- Je ne me voyais pas t'en parler…Je ne pouvais pas être le père, on a couché ensemble une fois, on n'a pas eu de problème de préservatif, je ne pouvais pas être le père. Et puis elle est repartie. Je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle mais…quand elle est revenue, je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'aider, m'occuper d'elle surtout si son mari ne comptait apparemment pas s'en soucier. Elle a fait une grossesse hystérique et quand elle a pris conscience qu'il n'y avait pas de bébé, elle s'est tranché les veines car je l'ai laissée 5 minutes dans la cuisine.

Ad- Oh Alex…

A- Je n'ai pas pu l'aider, je l'ai laissée tomber comme j'ai laissé tomber ma mère…

Il a commencé à parler de sa mère, je n'ai pas voulu l'interrompre, ils semblait être ailleurs, à une autre époque, me racontant une enfance que j'avais déjà devinée difficile.

Et puis il s'est endormi en me serrant contre lui.

Naomi's POV

J'ai frappé à sa porte, son rendez vous de 11h45 était arrivé ; je suis entré, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

N- Addison, désolée de te déranger mais ton rendez vous…

Elle a hoché la tête ; essayant de se dégager de l'inconnu apparemment endormi. Elle avait presque réussi quand il s'est soudainement redressé ; pas mal, plus jeune, une barbe d'un jour, les yeux rouge. Il s'est passé une main sur le visage, une fraction de seconde il n'a pas eu l'air de savoir où il était.

Ad- Rendors toi.

A- Non, c'est bon.

Ad- Naomi, c'est Alex, Alex voici Naomi.

Il a vaguement hoché la tête.

Ad- Tu restes là ?

A- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Ad- Non. Si tu préfères tu peux aller chez moi… tu restes… ?

A- Quelques jours ?

C'est là que j'ai entendu son portable vibrer.

A- Vas y, je veux pas te déranger. C'est Izzie, elle doit se faire du souci.

Ad- Ok.

Violette's POV

L'inconnu est enfin sorti du bureau d'Addison et je dois dire qu'il est canon dans son genre, plus jeune mais canon. Je l'ai vu jeter un coup d'œil circulaire aux locaux et puis il s'est dirigé vers la cuisine. J'y suis allée pour me retrouver avec Sam, Pete, Cooper, scrutant l'inconnu.

S- Bonjour je m'appelle Sam.

A- Alex.

P- Pete

C- Cooper

V- Violette. Tu veux un café?

A- Oui merci.

P- Donc tu viens rendre visite à Addison…

A- Oui.

Quand Pete lui a posé la première question, il s'est mis sur la défensive et il a répondu aux questions suivantes de manière monosyllabique.

Il n'avait pas l'air commode, un mode de fonctionnement basé sur l'agressivité, certainement du à son enfance. Il ne devait pas faire confiance facilement, je le devinais un peu autodestructeur…Et il avait choisi l'obstétrique et gynécologie. Il était apparemment plein de surprise.

Pete's POV

Je n'aime pas du tout ce gars, Alex. Pour qui se prend-il ? Il débarque, il se jette sur Addison…C'est quoi ce type ? Il va la faire souffrir, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Addison's POV

On est rentrés tôt. Alex avait l'air épuisé et je désirais également me retrouver seule avec lui histoire de parler.

…

Je me retourne, Alex se lève et il enfile son jean. Je crois que c'est la première chose qu'il fait en sortant du lit, enfiler son jean. Alex ne dort pas nu, jamais.

Quand on est rentrés l'autre soir, il n'a pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé, de ses confidences sur mon canapé au centre, ce sujet était clos. Alex ne se livre pas et je crois que j'ai assisté à sa première et dernière confession.

Il se lève systématiquement après moi mais quand je sors de la salle de bain, il est dans la cuisine en train de me préparer le petit déjeuner, pied nu, en jean, son débardeur noir…il est sexy comme ça.

Cooper's POV

Hier soir on est allés boire un coup tous ensemble au bar. Alex était là, il n'a pas beaucoup parlé, en fait je crois qu'il ne parle que si on lui adresse la parole en premier. Pas qu'il n'écoute pas car je le voyais sourire à certaines remarques faites. Lui et Addison forment un couple étrange. J'ai aussi remarqué que c'est le genre de beau gosse qui rentre systématiquement avec une nana et je suppose qu'il ne serait pas avec Addison, ça aurait été le cas. Heureusement pour moi, ça me laisse plus de chance de ne pas rentrer seul.

Naomi's POV

Addison est souriante et nettement plus détendue, je crois que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis des années et ça fait du bien. Au départ je me méfiais un peu de lui, du genre d'homme qu'il est…et puis c'est vrai qu'elle me parlait de lui de temps en temps, ils ont gardé des contacts durant tous ces mois. Il a un côté Marc Sloan dans son attitude et ce n'est pas un compliment, c'est peut être pour ça que j'ai été un peu froide mais après…dire qu'il lui prépare le petit déjeuner…

Addison's POV

Aujourd'hui c'est grasse mat', on est dimanche et ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas restée avec mon…avec quelqu'un au lit un dimanche matin pour traîner. Je crois que ça remonte à Dereck, c'est pour dire !

Le premier soir je lui ai préparé la chambre d'ami mais il ne l'a pas utilisé. Il a frappé à ma porte une fois que j'ai été couché et quand il est entré, il s'est allongé, m'attrapant par la taille pour m'embrasser avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit et de s'endormir.

Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Bref, je sais qu'il est réveillé, il me serre dans ses bras, il me serre toujours dans ses bras, m'embrassant dans le cou avant de dire dans un soupire « J'ai pas envie de rentrer ». Je n'ai rien dit, je me suis rendormie en souriant.

Alex's POV

Hier soir on est allés sur la jeté près de Venice, on s'est promenés main dans la main, on a mangé une glace, un truc normal, de couple...

Je viens de ma réveiller et Addison n'est plus couchée à côté de moi. Je l'ai retrouvée dans la salle de bain, enroulée dans sa serviette de bain en train de chanter devant son miroir. J'ai enfin retrouvé la Addison de Chicago ; celle sur qui j'avais craqué.

Izzie's POV

Alex est revenu. Il est parti 4 jours sans dire où il allait et je me suis fait un sang d'encre !! Il n'a rien dit, il m'a seulement envoyé un sms pour me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter. Un sms !! Je ne sais pas où il était mais il a meilleure mine, il est un peu bronzé.

Je n'ai pas amené le sujet « Rébecca » sur la table, il a l'air d'aller mieux donc ce n'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il va mieux c'est tout ce qui compte.

Addison's POV

J'ai du retard, 2 jours, c'est pas beaucoup mais je suis réglée comme une horloge et puis comme Alex et moi nous ne nous protégeons pas…On a couché ensemble le lendemain de son arrivé, il faisait à peine jour et quand il a repoussé le préservatif comme à Seattle…je l'ai arrêté et puis il m'a dit « il n'y a qu'avec toi que…je suis clean »

Je ne prends pas la pilule, il le sait et il n'y a qu'avec lui que je ne me protège pas.

Je me suis toujours protégée, avant de me marier, durant toute la durée de mon mariage j'étais sous pilule et avec Marc il n'y a eu qu'une fois avant que je retrouve très rapidement le réflexe préservatif.

Il n'y a qu'avec Alex, comme si on voulait tenter le diable, comme s'il voulait tenter le diable. C'est ridicule car il ne veut pas d'enfant, il n'est pas prêt et c'est normal. C'est encore une des choses que j'ai du mal à comprendre chez Alex.

On fait tout pour que je tombe enceinte mais si demain je lui annonçais une grossesse je le vois bien partir en courant.

Bref, mon espoir n'a duré que 3 minutes, le temps pour le test d'être négatif. Bien entendu qu'il est négatif, je ne peux pas être enceinte, je suis stérile…Et j'ai pleuré.

Quand j'ai eu Alex au téléphone plus tard dans la semaine, je ne lui en ai pas parlé, ça ne sert à rien.

Alex's POV

Sheppard a emménagé avec nous et ce n'est pas si différent de la manière dont on vivait avant. Izzie est de plus en plus bizarre, O'Malley est titulaire, il a repassé son examen et a réussi. Il y a eu un concours pour savoir qui effectuerait sa première chirurgie en solo et je n'ai pas gagné. En même temps, vu les boulets d'internes que je me traîne…

J'ai Addison au téléphone un peu plus régulièrement depuis que je suis revenu de Los Angeles et j'apprécie qu'elle ne me demande pas tout le temps comment je vais, contrairement à Izzie. Elle me regarde toujours en essayant de savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête. Je supporte pas ça, je suis donc désagréable avec elle ; comme on dit, on blesse toujours ceux à qui on tient.

Addison's POV

Alex à l'air de bien aller, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donne durant ses coups de fils.

Il y a 2 semaines je me suis occupée d'une patiente, Susan Mc Cullough, son mari avait été tué en service quelques semaines auparavant. Elle avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails, comme si le simple fait que tout soit prévu empêche un autre événement imprévu d'arriver. Elle avait besoin de sentir qu'elle contrôlait les choses.

On avait installé une piscine, elle semblait décidé et un peu déprimée et puis d'un coup elle a craqué. Elle ne voulais pas être seule, pas accoucher toute seule alors je suis allée dans la piscine derrière elle et on a accouché toute les 2 avec l'aide de Pete.

Tout le groupe des collègues à son mari était présente pensant qu'ils pourraient peut être donner un coup de main, la soutenir ou simplement être présents et attendre la naissance.

L'officier Kévin Nelson, le partenaire du mari de Susan avait l'air très bien, il m'a d'ailleurs invité à sortir mais j'ai refusé. D'abord à cause d'Alex mais ensuite… techniquement il n'y a rien qui m'en empêche… et hier soir je me suis finalement décidée. Je suis allée le voir au commissariat pour l'inviter.

Naomi's POV

Addison est plus souriante en ce moment, peut être que ce Kevin est le bon. Il sont sortis quelques fois quand son métier ne le faisait pas annuler au dernier moment. Je ne suis pas contre Alex mais franchement, qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Qu'est ce qu'ils sont ? Je sais qu'elle a envie que sa vie sentimentale évolue et ça ne se fera pas avec Alex.

Izzie's POV

Alex est infecte en ce moment. Il ne parle pas, il semble tout le temps en train de ruminer. Au début je pensais que ça avait avoir avec Rébecca mais je n'en suis plus si sûre. J'ai essayée d'être là pour lui mais y'en a marre !!

Alex's POV

J'allais me chercher un café quand j'ai entendu Sloan et Sheppard parler d'Addison et surtout du fait qu'apparemment son anniversaire arrive bientôt, très bientôt. Et là je me suis dit que peut être on pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble. Je me suis surpris, ce n'est pas le genre de truc que je fais. Je ne me donne jamais autant de mal pour une femme mais…Mais quand un soir où on était au téléphone elle a du raccrocher car elle avait un rencard…Elle a des rencards, elle sort avec quelqu'un et j'ai été jaloux. J'en revient pas, je ne suis pas du genre à être jaloux, pour ça il faut tenir à quelqu'un et jusqu'à présent je ne me le permettais pas car toutes les personnes à qui je tiens…bref, j'ai l'impression que si je ne veux pas la perdre…d'habitude je m'attache pas et si c'est le cas, je les repousse ou…avec Addison je n'ai pas envie, avec elle c'est différent. On n'est pas du même milieu, on appartient au même monde mais quand on est ensemble, je ne suis plus un étudiant fauché du middle ouest et elle n'est plus le chirurgien de renommé mondial qui aime les chaussures de luxe, on est juste Alex et Addison et si je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne Addison et…comment il s'appelle déjà…ah oui, Kévin. Et si pour ça il faut que je me dévoile alors je vais le faire.

Bref, j'ai entendu Sloan et Sheppard parler d'un anniversaire où elle les avait traîné voir une exposition de Mucha à New York et j'ai tenté le coup. J'ai cherché sur internet une exposition, j'en ai trouvé une, à San Francisco.

J'ai tout organisé, j'ai fait en sorte d'avoir mon week-end, j'ai loué une chambre dans un hôtel 3 étoiles et j'ai réservé mon vol.

Naomi'sPOV

Quand j'ai eu Alex au téléphone, j'ai été surprise. Et quand il m'a expliqué son projet, j'ai été complètement bluffée. Je ne pensais pas qu'un type dans son genre puisse faire des choses comme ça et puis finalement je l'ai aidé.

Addison's POV

La dernière fois que j'ai vu Alex c'est quand il a débarqué à Los Angeles, depuis on s'est téléphoné, comme toujours, rien de neuf si ce n'est ma relation avec Kevin qui progresse très lentement mais ça me va. Bref, donc voilà qu'Alex me demande si j'ai prévu quelque chose le week-end du 10 et quand je lui ai dit non, il m'a dit, maintenant tu as quelque chose de prévu. Quelque jours plus tard je recevais un billet pour San Francisco.

Pete's POV

Addison est partie en week-end avec cet abruti d'Alex, je ne l'aime pas ce type, il n'est pas assez bien pour elle, il va la blesser, c'est tout ce qu'il va réussir à faire. Quant à elle, je ne la comprend pas, apparemment elle avait commencé à sortir avec ce flic et même si…bref, je pensais…J'en reviens pas qu'elle soit partie en week-end avec cet abruti.

Addison's POV

Je me réveillais doucement et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu la tête d'Alex, il fronçait les sourcils, il avait sa tête des mauvais jours, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

A- Alors on s'envoie d'autres personne ou pas ?

Ad- Quoi ?

A- Je veux juste savoir si tu vas aller te taper Kevin ou un autre looser parce que si c'est le cas j'ai pas besoin d'annuler mes plans avec l'infirmière de pédiatrie.

Je suis restée scotchée, avant de me lever pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Ad- Abruti.

A- Quoi ?

Alex's POV

Elle est ressortie de la salle de bain et avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'avait traité d'abruti, encore et elle claquait la porte de la chambre.

Pourquoi elle le prend comme ça ? C'est une question légitime… Je l'ai attendue ½ heure et puis je suis finalement sorti. Je ne comprends rien aux femmes.

Addison's POV

Il m'a énervé ! Le week-end s'était si bien passé, il a été adorable, on est allé voir cette exposition, on s'est baladés dans la ville, on a fait l'amour et là, il me sort ça comme ça !!…C'est dans des moments comme ça que je me demande ce que je fais avec lui. Pourquoi il ne peut pas être tout le temps gentil et attentionné ?

J'ai fait un tour, je suis allée au Golden Gate et je suis allée prendre un café avant d'appeler Naomi. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, même si je l'entends déjà me dire « je te l'avais dit »

Ad- Naomi ?

N- Addison ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ad- Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait aller voir ailleurs…qu'est ce qui se passe, je te dérange peut être, tu veux que je rappelle ?

N- Non, pas du tout, j'avais les bras chargés et le téléphone est maintenant sur haut-parleur. Donc il t'a demandé si il pouvait aller voir ailleurs…

V- C'est sa façon de te dire qu'il veut que vous soyez exclusifs.

N- Quoi ?

Ad- Violette ? Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

V- Oui, je suis là, désolée d'intervenir. Et non ce n'est pas une blague. Les personnes retardés émotionnellement à cause de traumatisme dans l'enfance ont des manières un peu brusque d'amener ce genre de choses. C'est un pas énorme pour lui. C'est un terrain inconnu c'est pour cela qu'il s'y prend mal. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas compris pourquoi tu étais en colère…

Ad- Non c'est vrai, et puis je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'ajouter autre chose, j'étais tellement surprise. Alors il veut qu'on soit exclusif ? T'es sûre ?

V- Positive.

N- Et ?…Addison, t'es toujours là ?

Ad- Oui, j'aurais jamais cru que…

N- C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Ad- Non…peut être…oui mais c'est compliqué, il est à Seattle, je suis à Los Angeles.

N- Bon réfléchi, je te laisse.

Ad- Ok Nae. A demain.

J'ai raccroché et je suis rentrée à l'hôtel. Il était en train de faire son sac. Quand j'ai ouvert le porte, il a levé la tête pour me regarder…Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute et puis…

A- Je ne suis pas doué pour ça, Ok ? Je ne suis pas doué pour parler de relation ou de stupides sentiments et toi tu l'es alors peut être que tu pourrais m'apprendre… Me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal.

Ad- Tu ne veux pas qu'on voie d'autres personnes et c'est comme ça que tu as décidé de me le dire, en me demandant si c'était ok si tu pouvais coucher avec l'infirmière de pédiatrie ?

Il m'a fait sourire

A- Rire n'aide pas.

Il commençait à s'éloigner et je lui ai attrapé le bras pour le retenir.

Ad- Je suis désolée…Alors tu veux des leçons.

A- Je veux des leçons.

Ad- Tu sais, mon palmarès n'est pas très reluisant…Ca va être compliqué, toi à Seattle, moi à Los Angeles…

Je l'ai senti se refermer.

Ad- Mais on va faire que ça marche, ça fait 2 ans qu'entre toi et moi il y quelque chose qui ne veut pas partir malgré la distance, les gens…Je me fais pas de souci.

Et c'était vrai.

Ad- Première leçon. Alors tu commences par ça, Addison Montgomery, tu est incroyable au lit, tu es étonnante, intelligente, superbe et marrante.

A- Ok…C'est par ça que je commence ?

Ad- Oui. Et après tu dis « est ce que tu veux devenir ma petite amie ? »

A- C'est ce que je dirais si j'avais 15 ans.

Ad- Alex, tu veux être mon petit ami ?

A- Oui, si tu veux.

Il me fait rigoler quand il prend son air détaché pour cacher ses sentiments …Bref, on a fait l'amour avant de se séparer, lui partant pour Seattle et moi pour Los Angeles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Week-end à Chicago 3: Seattle**

By Mia

Résumer : Retour aux sources. Spoilers saison 5 et 6 Grey's Anatomy et Saison 2 Private Practice

Naomi's POV

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait trahie comme ça, avec Sam. J'avais confiance en elle, je lui ai dit que j'avais des problèmes d'argent et elle me trahit…Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, voilà que Sam décide de me remplacer à la tête du cabinet, je suis furieuse, qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Il croit qu'il peut faire mieux que moi ? Qu'il essaye, qu'il voie comme c'est facile de garder le cabinet à flot

Alex's POV

Il y a quelques semaines je n'ai pas eu la chirurgie solo, c'est Yang qui a gagné mais ensuite il y a eu ces imbéciles d'internes qui ont commencés à pratiquer sur eux ; bref, tout a été mis en suspend et quand on pensait que c'était fini, ils ont choisi Christina pour qu'elle choisisse la personne qui est la plus apte à faire l'intervention, amputer une jambe. Tous sont allés pleurer, faire le lèche botte mais moi quand je l'ai coincée dans les toilettes, et plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi, je lui ai détaillé les différentes étapes d'une amputation avant d'ajouter que j'en avais fait 4 : 3 sur Stan et 1 sur un cadavre. Je suis le plus qualifié.

Et Yang m'a choisi et la première chose que je suis allé faire s'est trouver Izzie pour qu'elle m'assiste. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle m'assisterait et puis j'ai appelé Addison pour lui annoncer que j'avais eu la chirurgie solo et je ne sais pas comment ça a glissé de l'annonce que j'ai gagné à lui dire que je l'aime… C'est le truc le plus stupide que j'ai jamais fait et j'ai raccroché pour aller me préparer. Elle n'avait rien dit

Meredith's POV

Alex m'a bipé et je l'ai rejoint ; il se préparait. Il m'a demandé de remplacer Izzie car elle semblait ne pas venir et puis c'est là que j'ai vu ses mains, il tremblait.

M- Alex ?

A- Je flippe, je flippe. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais avant une opération en solo. J'y crois pas, qui fait ça ? Elle n'a même pas répondu et Izzie qui ne vient pas et je flippe.

M- Arrête de flipper. Si tu foires cette opérations et que tu tues cet hommes je vais être très énervées. Alors je saurais que j'aurais du être choisie. Tu dois tout déchirer Alex. Tu n'as pas le choix…Ton téléphone vibre.

Addison's POV

Quand il m'a téléphoné en plein milieu de la journée pour m'annoncer qu'il avait finalement obtenu de faire une chirurgie en solo, j'ai été vraiment contente pour lui et fier et puis quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je suis restée silencieuse, trop choquée pour répondre. Il a raccroché et je suis restée quelques secondes comme ça, le téléphone toujours entre les mains, n'en revenant qu'il m'ait fait une telle déclaration.

Je l'ai finalement rappelé, espérant l'avoir avant qu'il n'entre au bloc car je savais que mon silence pourrait avoir des conséquences ; le connaissant, je le voyais bien paniquer.

Ad- Alex ?

Ad- Je t'aime aussi et je suis fier de toi. Tu vas tout casser.

Ad- Je te laisse.

Alex's POV

J'ai cassé la baraque ; il y a eu une période de flottement, juste avant qu'Izzie n'arrive, juste avant de prendre le scalpel en main et puis…j'ai cassé la baraque.

Meredith's POV

Quand il a vu qui appelait, il a eu une seconde d'hésitation et puis…je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle lui a dit, enfin si je sais, cette femme a dit à Alex Karev qu'elle l'aimait et je sais qu'elle va bouleverser sa vie, qu'elle a bouleversé sa vie. Et il lui a dit qu'il l'appellerait après l'intervention…Et lorsque le chef est entré, il a demandé si Alex était prêt, Izzie est arrivée à ce moment là pour répondre qu'il l'était.

Alex a déchiré, une fois le scalpel en main, il a effectué l'intervention sans hésiter ; le chef n'a même pas levé les yeux de son magasine, Alex a assuré.

Addison's POV

J'ai attendu son coup de fil, je sais qu'il va assurer mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sur des charbons ardents. Avant notre dispute, Naomi serait venue me voir pour me questionner mais ce n'est plus ça entre nous. A ses yeux je l'ai trahie car j'ai parlé à Sam des problèmes financiers qu'elle avait. Maintenant ça va mieux mais des fois je désespère que tout ne redevienne comme avant. Bref, je suis toute fébrile, son rendez vous est arrivé et elle n'a pu que m'observer du coin en se demandant ce qui se passait.

Quand mon téléphone a sonné, je l'ai attrapé sans même regarder qui s'était et..

Ad- Alors ?

A- Tout s'est bien passé.

Ad- Je m'en doutais mais raconte moi.

A- C'était juste une amputation Ads.

Ad- Non, c'était ta première opération solo, tu es un chirurgien maintenant. Je suis si excitée pour toi, je me rappelle ma première opération solo…

A- Tu es excité pour moi ou par moi ?

Ad- Là tout de suite ? Pour toi. On va fêter ça ce week-end.

A- Tu viens ?

Ad- Oui.

A- Ok. Je dois y aller, le patient va se réveiller et je veux être là pour lui parler.

Quelques jours plus tard

Quand je suis arrivée vendredi soir à l'aéroport de Seattle, il m'attendait, j'étais toute excitée, j'avais l'impression d'être une de ces personnes qui se retrouvent dans les gares, les aéroports, se sautent au cou…Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, trop longtemps à mon goût.

Nous sommes directement allés à mon hôtel, en plein centre ville, hors de question d'aller à l'Archfield. J'ai apprécié de me retrouver avec lui, de dormir dans ses bras, de faire l'amour, il m'avait manqué et même si quand je me suis installé à Los Angeles j'ai dans les premières semaines découvert les joies de la masturbation…le sexe avec lui m'avait manqué.

Le lendemain j'ai passé la journée toute seule, il n'a pas pu se libérer et avoir son samedi ; j'ai donc fait du shopping et comme je ne comptais pas me cacher dans ma chambre dans le but d'éviter une éventuelle rencontre avec le personnel de Seattle Grace, j'ai appelé Callie pour qu'on se voie.

Callie's POV

Quand elle m'a appelé, je n'en revenais pas ; on s'envoie des mails mais c'est tout. Et quand elle m'a demandé si je travaillais, je suis restée bête. Non je n'étais pas de garde et puis elle m'a dit de la rejoindre. On a passé la journée toutes les 2, on a rigolé, on a discuté, je lui ai fait un topo sur ce qui se passait à l'hôpital et à aucun moment elle n'a eu l'air surprise.

C- Ok, dis moi ce que tu fais ici ?

Ad- Je suis en visite.

C- Et tu visites qui ?

Ad- Toi

C- Prend moi pour une imbécile mais si je n'avais pas été libre qui aurais tu visité ?

Ad- …

C- Je n'ai pas entendu.

Ad- Alex.

C- Karev ? Et depuis quand ?

Ad- Un petit moment maintenant…2 ans ?

C- 2 ans !!

Ad- Pas en continue…Il y a eu des hauts et des bas

C- Je m'en doute, si t'es parti…Attends, 2 ans tu n'étais même pas à Seattle !

Ad- Je l'ai rencontré à Chicago il y a 2 ans, juste avant d'arriver à Seattle. Et je ne suis pas partie à cause de lui, il m'a d'ailleurs poussé à partir, il a vu que je n'étais pas heureuse ici.

C- Quand je te disais qu'il était intéressé, vous étiez déjà…

Ad- Non, on avait…à Chicago et puis plus rien, il m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Quand je suis partie, on est restés en contact et puis il y a quelques mois on a commencé quelque chose et il y a quelques semaines qu'on a décidé d'être sérieux et monogame.

C- Ok, bon raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie.

Ad- Je t'ai déjà tout raconté dans mes mails et là…

C- Tu m'as fait un rapide résumé et tes mails ont oubliés de tout me raconter sur Alex et toi. Crache le morceau.

Et elle a tout craché, apparemment contente de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un. Ca m'a fait plaisir de la voir, de discuter avec elle, de faire du shopping ; elle était ma meilleure amie à Seattle et même si j'ai également Marc, l'amitié avec une femme c'est différent.

Alex's POV

Je viens de finir, j'ai eu Ads au téléphone, elle est dans un bar. Je me suis rapidement douché avant de la rejoindre. Je l'ai trouvée seule à une table avec un verre ; je l'ai rapidement embrassée.

A- T'a passé une bonne journée ?

Ad- Oui.

A- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

C- Non car j'étais avec elle, bonsoir Karev.

A- Torres. Je vais me chercher quelque chose, vous voulez quelque chose ?

Yang's POV

Je regardais tranquillement un film quand j'ai été dérangée par Torres et apparemment Karev. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble ?

A- Yang.

Ch- Karev

A- Allez Callie, t'es chez toi.

Elle s'est écroulée sur le canapé et quand j'ai vu Karev sur le point de faire demi-tour…

Ch- Non, non, non, tu lui as bourré la gueule, tu la mets au lit.

A- …Où est sa chambre ?

Ch- La porte là.

Alex's POV

J'ai posé Callie sur son lit et je suis reparti. Ads n'avait pas bougé de la voiture. J'ai pris la direction de l'hôtel et je l'ai réveillée quand on est arrivés. Hors de question de traverser le hall avec Ads quasi inconsciente dans les bras. Elle avait bien bu ; elles avaient trop bu, elles s'étaient amusées et je peux dire que j'avais également passé une très bonne soirée. La suite n'était pas dans mon programme enfin si, la déshabiller pour la mettre au lit oui mais lui mettre sa nuisette et la border non. Et c'est là qu'elle a choisi de se réveiller.

Ad- Alex…

A- Oui ?

Ad- Tu es si gentil de t'occuper de moi

A- C'est le job d'un petit copain. Allez ma petite pochetronne.

Ad- Tu me fais rire, docteur Karev, enfin Monsieur Montgomery.

A- T'as raison Madame Karev.

Ad- Non, madame Montgomery Karev, je garderais mon nom quand on se mariera.

A- …Si tu veux.

Et là elle a détalé pour aller vomir. Je suis restée 2 secondes à réfléchir à cette discussion étrange avant d'aller la voir et de lui tenir les cheveux.

Ad- Oh…

A- Ca va aller

Ad- Jamais plus je ne boirai

A- Tu peux me le mettre par écrit ?

Elle s'est lavée les dents et nous sommes allées nous coucher.

Addison's POV

Je viens de sortir de la douche, je me sens fraîche. Alex dort encore, il a été adorable. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée hier avec lui et Callie. On a rigolé, il était à l'aise même s'il parle beaucoup moins quand on n'est pas seulement tous les 2. C'était bien, j'étais bien et j'avais envie de m'amuser.

A- Ads, …t'es toute mouillée…qu'est ce que…oh oaui.

Naomi's POV

Addison est revenu de son week-end à Seattle toute guillerette, détendue. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pensais qu'elle allait revenir déprimée mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Tant mieux pour elle, apparemment cette histoire avec Alex a l'air de rouler. Dès fois je lui en veux encore et puis…

Meredith's POV

Alex est régulièrement absent le week-end. Il bosse comme un ding, il sort moins car il passe quasiment tout son temps à l'hôpital et certains week-end du mois, il disparaît. Il ne parle pas, il n'est plus de mauvaise humeur comme il y a quelques semaines ; en fait il à l'air plutôt heureux. Sa copine le rend heureux, j'ai l'impression que c'est la bonne, celle pour qui il est prêt à faire des choses.

J'ai bien essayé de lui en parler mais il m'a regardé comme si j'étais folle.

Alex's POV

Le week-end était bien, j'ai apprécié de la voir et j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'elle va bien ; nos conversations téléphonique me montrent bien que ce n'est plus comme avant, j'ai l'impression que les petites querelles intestines commencent à avoir de l'effet sur son envie de travailler là bas. La vie à Los Angeles n'est plus aussi rose qu'avant, depuis cette histoire avec Naomi et Sam mais le fait qu'on se voie régulièrement a changé les choses, ça les a améliorées. Elle me manque, j'aimerai qu'on se voie plus souvent mais mon porte monnaie ne peut pas suivre. Ca serait si simple si elle habitait à Seattle…

Izzie's POV

Meredith est flippée, elle n'a pas bougée du salon depuis la nouvelle. Elle tient la bouteille de tequila comme une bouée de sauvetage ; ça va aller. J'ai tout rangé, tout nettoyé, je peux rendre cette visite parfaite, les parents m'ont toujours aimé, je peux faire en sorte que Madame Sheppard aime Meredith.

J'en reviens pas, c'est un énorme pas pour Meredith, je sais qu'elle est prête, tout est parfait.

Meredith's POV

J'ai tout fait comme Izzie m'a dit, mon coach personnel et puis j'ai finalement tout balancé, je ne suis pas celle qu'elle croit, je suis le genre de personne qui a de la peine pour un serial killer, je suis souvent déprimée, je ne suis pas toute guillerette, ce n'est pas moi.

Elle est repartie et je sais une chose, ça a fait du bien à Dereck de voir sa mère. Quand il m'a dit pour son père…je comprends mieux mais ce soir, quand Christina et moi avons enfin parlé, un poids énorme s'est envolé de mes épaules.

Addison's POV

Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil d'Alex, il a apparemment quelques jours et je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise qu'il va venir et là il m'a demandé si ça me disait d'aller en Iowa.

Ad- Il y a ta mère là bas…

A- Oui, je crois qu'elle aimerait te rencontrer

Ad- …

A- Oublie ça, c'était pas une bonne idée…

Ad- Si je veux. Je veux rencontrer ta mère, et voir où t'as grandi. C'est une très bonne idée.

A- Ok.

Alex's POV

Quand je suis arrivé à l'aéroport de Des Moines, Ads m'attendait, assise à un bar. Ca m'a fait bizarre d'être là, ça faisait tellement longtemps…Je l'ai vue de loin, assise là avec ses lunettes sur le front, ses bagages assortis…elle allait détonner dans ma famille, on ne vient pas du même monde et je commençais à me demander si c'était une bonne idée finalement.

Addison's POV

Je suis content d'être ici avec Alex, je suis un peu anxieuse de rencontrer sa famille, j'ai peur qu'ils ne m'aiment pas, la mère de Dereck ne m'aimait pas, bref, je me dis également qu'il n'y a pas de raison, il a voulu que je les rencontre donc…c'est toujours lui qui a mené notre relations, une étape à la fois.

Bref, on a loué une voiture et j'aurais aimé une décapotable mais il a insisté pour une petite berline et maintenant que je vois l'état des routes…

J'ai apprécié le paysage mais je me suis aperçu que plus on approchait de notre destination, plus il était nerveux et il m'a rendu nerveuse.

Quand il s'est garé devant une maison blanche, un peu délabrée, je me suis sentie trop habillée, trop…c'est sa mère qui nous a ouvert, elle a tout de suite pris Alex dans ses bras, il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise et quand elle s'est tournée vers moi, elle m'a regardé une seconde avant de m'accueillir, elle ne m'aimait pas.

Elle nous a invité à rester et après discussion, on a accepté, on s'est finalement installés dans sa chambre d'ado. J'ai trouvé ça attendrissant de voir où il avait grandi.

On a passé la soirée tous les 3, ils ont beaucoup discutés de ce qui se passait dans leur vies respectives, il y avait une certaine tension, pas entièrement due à ma présence.

Rose's POV

Aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas, Alex est allée courir et sa copine n'est toujours pas descendue. Elle fait tâche parmi nous, elle est très belle, elle a de la classe, de beaux amis même si je suppose qu'elle n'a pas du amener ses plus belles robes.

Je ne pensais pas voir Alex avec une femme comme elle. Alex…je suis fière de lui, mon fils chirurgien…et il a l'air heureux, apaisé…c'est apparemment du à sa présence à elle mais je me dis que ça ne va pas durer, elle n'est pas faite pour lui, ils sont trop différent.

Alex's POV

Ce soir on fait un repas tous ensemble, maman, Lisa, Jeremy et leurs 2 gosses, Tristan et Thomas, Ads et moi. Je suis content d'être ici même si c'est un peu bizarre et je sais que Addison n'est pas vraiment à l'aise, pas à sa place, moi même je ne suis plus à ma place ici, je suis parti. Elle fait tout pour me cacher qu'elle ne se sent pas à l'aise ; mais je le sais, elle fait diversion en me posant des questions, elle est curieuse de voir où j'allais quand j'étais gosse, ce que je faisais…elle veut s'adapter et pour ça elle a abandonné ses talons hauts et elle est en jean. Elle est belle en jean, elle est belle avec n'importe quoi, elle a de la classe avec n'importe quoi.

Addison's POV

Le repas d'hier soir a été éprouvant, sa sœur Lisa est aussi brusque et caustique qu'Alex pouvait l'être au début ou je l'ai pris à mon service à Seattle Grace. L'aîné des petits de Lisa, Tristan est une miniature de son oncle et ça m'a fait pensé aux enfants qu'on aura certainement pas ensemble et ça m'a filé un coup au moral.

Quand je vois Lisa, 25 ans, enceinte de son 3ème garçon…la vie n'est pas juste.

Alex's POV

Ads veut faire le tour de la ville et on y est donc allés aujourd'hui. Assez rapidement on a eu fini, c'est tout petit ici. On est passé devant mon lycée, il est encore plus délabré que lorsque j'y étais.

On est tombé sur mon oncle Sal et il nous a entraîné boire un coup au bar. Lisa et Jeremy étaient là. Quand Ads a vu Sal grimper sur le taureau mécanique, elle a fait une de ces têtes !

Ad- Il va se faire mal Alex

L- Se faire mal ? Ca fait plus de 30 ans qu'il fait du rodéo.

Ad- Ah bon ?

L- Alex aussi faisait du rodéo

A- C'était il y a longtemps

S- T'étais pas mauvais gamin

Lisa's POV

Elle est sympa, Addison Forbes Montgemery mais elle détonne complètement mais quand je les vois se regarder tous les 2…Elle est pleine aux as, mais elle n'est pas snob. Tristan était collé à elle l'autre soir chez maman et j'ai bien vu qu'elle a envie d'un gosse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Alex, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit prêt.

Bref, elle a gardé Tristan toute la soirée sur ses genoux et quand tout à l'heure elle a encouragé Alex à monter sur le taureau mécanique et je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre siffler entre ses doigts. Elle n'est pas comme nous mais…elle s'adapte.

A- Oh la vache

Ad- Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal?

S- Ca vous dirait de voir un vrai rodéo ma jolie ?

A- Tu voudrais ?

Ad- Oui.

Alex's POV

Elle est partie aux toilettes depuis un petit moment maintenant…je l'ai aperçue de loin, apparemment bien entourée.

Ad- Non merci pour le verre, je vais retrouver mes amis.

?- Allez…

Ad- Vraiment…Laissez moi passer sinon je vous enfonce mon scalpel dans la main.

A- Addison ?

?- Karev ? ! Tiens donc, t'es revenu dans le coin et apparemment tu es accompagné

A- Tu peux lâcher ma copine s'il te plait ?

?- Il parle bien maintenant, avant il t'aurait pété les dents.

J'ai attrapé Addison, posant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

A- Quand est ce que t'es revenu Jamie ?

J- J'ai repris le garage de mon père

A- Et Sarah ?

J- On est marié, le 2ème est en route.

A- Félicitation.

?- Et toi Karev, qu'est ce que t'as fait depuis que t'es parti pour l'université ? On t'avais jamais revu !

A- J'ai fait médecine

?- Sans blague !! J'aurais rien parié sur toi à l'époque

A- Oui ben comme quoi !…Et toi Olsen ?

O- Je bosse à droite à gauche, j'ai eu moins de chance que Jamie en sortant de taule.

A- Tu t'es fait prendre pour quoi ?

O- Braquage. Tu sais que tu es un des rares à ne pas avoir été en taule, t'as eu du cul Karev, tu t'es jamais fait prendre.

Addison's POV

On vient de rentrer du bar et je dois dire que j'en ai beaucoup appris sur Alex ce soir, certainement plus que ce qu'il aurait aimé que je sache. On s'est couché et Rose la mère d'Alex n'est toujours pas rentrée.

Ad- Alors t'étais un bad boy ?

A- Tu le savais déjà.

Ad- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais pensé ton adolescence à flirter avec la délinquance.

A- Oh, j'ai juste volé quelques voitures.

Ad- Juste quelques voitures…

A- Je ne voulais pas rentrer et voir mon père tabasser ma mère alors je traînais…

Ad- …

A- Oh fait, tu menaces souvent les gens de leur planter ton scalpel dans la main ?

Ad- …Des fois…Si tu veux en parler…

A- Ads…

Ad- Ok, en tout cas j'ai passé une agréable soirée. T'étais incroyable sur ce taureau.

A- Ca ta plu, hein ?

Ad- Oui, et j'avoue que je suis impatiente de voir un vrai rodéo.

…

Ad- Tristan est vraiment adorable

A- Tu ne pourras pas l'emmener Ads

Ad- …

A- Et, désolé…Tu veux essayer de faire un cousin ou une cousine à Tristan et Thomas ?

Ad- Tu sais que je ne veux pas enlever tous les enfants que je croise.

A- Je sais.

Quand il s'est endormi, je me suis dit qu'un bébé maintenant ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Lui à Seattle et moi à Los Angeles…Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore beaucoup d'espoir de faire un bébé mais essayer est très agréable.

Rose's POV

J'ai rejoins toute la famille au bar. Ils ont passé la journée au Ranch Whitaker pour voir des rodéo. On a mangé au bar et puis j'ai vu Addison entraîner Alex sur la piste. Il ne reste que Sal et moi, assis, une bière à la main.

S- Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

R- De quoi tu parles ?

S- Rose, essaie pas de me prendre pour un imbécile, je te connais sœurette.

R- Elle n'est pas faite pour lui. Ne te méprend pas, elle est gentille mais elle n'est pas de notre monde, elle…

S- Tu vas lui en vouloir car elle n'a pas grandi dans un bled pourri au fin fond de l'Iowa ? Je pense qu'elle est bien pour lui. Le gamin est plus calme, il a l'air d'avoir fait la paix avec ses démons, il ne casse plus tout…

R- Je ne sais pas, j'espère me tromper. Je suis si fière de lui…

S- Qui aurait cru que ce gamin serait chirurgien ?

Alex's POV

On est rentrés, Addison est un peu guillerette, elle a beaucoup aimé danser une « danse de cow-boy » comme elle dit.

On part demain matin et je suis heureux d'être venu, je crois que j'ai fait la paix avec mon passé.

Addison's POV

J'ai vraiment aimé passer cette petite semaine avec Alex dans sa famille, par contre, en rentrant je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur Archer, nu sur le sol de ma cuisine avec une femme. Il m'énerve, je l'adore, c'est mon frère, mon grand frère mais des fois !!!

Archer's POV

Addison est revenu de week-end prolongé ; ma petite sœur me manquait alors j'ai débarqué, non annoncé, comme d'habitude. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas habité sous le même toit, avant son mariage avec Sheppard, c'est pour dire…

Alex's POV

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'Addison depuis quelques jours et quand j'ai téléphoné…

A- Ads ?

Ar- Non.

A- Excusez moi, j'ai du me tromper…

Ar- Non, elle est sous la douche.

A- …

Ar- Allo ?

A- Vous êtes ?

Ar- Archer, et vous ?

A- Alex. Archer…son frère Archer ?

Ar- Oui. Je lui dirai que vous avez appelé.

Quand j'ai raccroché, je me suis demandé comment était son frère, pendant une seconde quand il m'a dit qu'elle était sous la douche, j'ai cru…avant j'aurais raccroché mais…

Addison's POV

Alex doit arriver tout à l'heure, je suis impatiente de le voir, de le présenter à mon frère, j'espère seulement qu'il va se tenir correctement. Je l'aime, c'est mon frère mais des fois…il ressemble trop à Bizzy.

Archer's POV

Quand je l'ai vu, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. On était au salon, il était dans la cuisine pour nous servire un verre…Addison est très protectrice envers lui.

A- Je ne trouve pas le Barolo

Ad- Etagère du haut

Ar- L'étiquette est en italien

Ad- Ce n'est pas un abruti, il est intelligent, et drôle et

Ar- Ok, ok, et apparemment bon pour ton âge…

Ad- Tu es tellement snob

Ar- C'est toi qui le dis ?

A- Vous êtes là pour combien de temps ?

Ar- Mon éditeur veut que je sois là donc…

Ad- Tu vois Archer était un neurologue de renommé mondial et maintenant il écrit des histoires sur des patients dérangés mais en fait il est là pour m'espionner pour le compte de Bizzy

A- Bizzy ?

Ar- Tu n'as pas voulu dévoiler son identité, notre petite maman. Elle n'est pas très contente, tu as quitté Dereck, Seattle ; elle pensait que tu retournerais à la civilisation.

A- LA ce n'est pas la civilisation ?

Ar- LA c'est comme Sodome et Gomorrhe et attend que je lui dise qu'une Montgomery sort avec un titulaire beaucoup plus jeune…Sans vouloir vous offenser

A- Pas de problème

Alex's POV

Je ne l'aime pas. Ok, je n'ai jamais été très sympa avec les copains de Lisa mais…c'est plus qu'être protecteur. Il fera tout pour tout foutre en l'air. Je les ai accompagnés au cabinet, il y avait un cas intéressant de syndrome TTTS et Addison s'est débrouillé pour que je puisse observer. J'ai toujours aimé travailler avec elle, ça m'avait manqué et j'ai apprécié cette opportunité

Addison's POV

Il n'aime pas Alex et il aime bien Pete, Archer essaye de me caser avec Pete, Argh !!!

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça, j'ai un cas chirurgical sur les bras. Tess et Gregory sont si…leurs croyances sont en train de tout foutre en l'air. J'ai aimé avoir Alex à mes côté, j'ai toujours aimé travailler avec lui. Il n'a rien touché, juste observé mais c'était bon de l'avoir à mes côté.

Archer's POV

J'ai invité tout le monde à la soirée organisée par mon éditeur, Addison en a besoin après cette journée et si je me débrouille bien…

Alex's POV

Addison est avec Naomi, je buvais un verre tranquillement quand Archer est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Ar- Je peux te poser une question ?

A- Ouai

Ar- Ok, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma sœur ?

A- Excuse moi ?

Ar- Je suis sur que tu es un gars bien mais elle a un héritage de 25 millions de dollars, tu crois que tu peux être à la hauteur ?

A- Elle a 25 millions…

Ar- Elle ne t'en a même pas parlé, ça veut dire quoi pour toi ? Addison Forbes Montgomery est un pur sang. Tu lui plais, je le vois, mais tu lui plais pour le moment

Je suis resté là sans rien dire et puis il a disparu avant qu'Addison me rejoigne.

Ad- Eh

A- Eh.

Ad- Alors vous avez parlé de quoi toi et Archer ?

A- Il me faisait juste faire un tour du propriétaire

Ad- Je sais qu'il peut être arrogant ok, mais c'est un fils à papa et c'est mon grand frère et il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi.

A- Mon avion est tôt demain je devrais peut être rentrer, Archer peut te raccompagner ?

Ar- Et les gars, chouette partie non ?

Ad- En fait je crois qu'on va rentrer

A- Tu n'es pas obligée

Ad- Non, j'en ai envie. Ca te va Nae ?

Addison's POV

Alex est étrange, quand je l'ai accompagné à LAX, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui était différent mais je n'ai pas poussé les choses mais maintenant il n'est plus là et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et comme si cette journée n'était pas suffisamment pourri, Nae a couché avec Archer, Sam l'a appris et lui a mis son poing dans la figure.

Je lui en veux, il fout toujours la pagaille !! Et quand je suis rentrée c'est pour le trouver dans ma cuisine en train de se servire un verre de vin…

Ad- Tu es censé m'espionner et pas saboter ma vie

Ar- Ecoute si j'avais su que ça allait faire tant d'histoire..

Ad- T'étais obligé de choisir ma meilleure amie ?

Ar- C'était juste du sexe avec quelqu'un d'approprié, au moins Bizzy aime bien Naomi

Ad- Arrête avec Alex

Ar- Alors explique moi, je veux que tu sois heureuse, mais je te connais, je te connais peut être mieux que quiconque et ce type, il ne te ressemble pas. Il ne joue pas dans ta catégorie.

Ad- Il m'aime, ça fait 2 ans qu'il y a quelque chose, ce n'est pas une petit histoire, je l'aime

Archer's POV

Elle va a Seattle ce week-end, elle a été sur les nerfs toute la semaine et si le fait de le voir peut la calmer, alors tant mieux pour elle.

Alex's POV

Elle a du retard, elle a loupé son avion et ne pourra être là que demain matin. J'en ai marre, j'y ai réfléchi toute la semaine, son frère a raison, on n'a rien en commun, on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie…dès fois je me demande ce qu'elle me trouve… Elle n'est jamais débordée et là elle loupe son vol car elle avait trop de travail…c'est bizarre ; peut être qu'elle prend conscience que je ne suis pas assez bien…

Addison's POV

Alex était là à l'aéroport à m'attendre. Notre réunion a été étrange, mal à l'aise, comme si c'était le début de la fin. On a à peine fait l'amour, on a mangé en silence…Je pars demain matin et j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net, je ne me voyais pas passer encore une semaine loin de lui en me demandant ce qu'il a dans la tête.

Ad- Alex, dis moi ce qui ne va pas…

A- Je suis un titulaire qui a grandi dans une ville pourri, pas loin du parc à caravane, je suis endetté à cause de mes études, je fais du kart et je lis les infos sur Yahoo et pas dans le Times. Je n'ai pas ma place dans ta vie et je ne m'y sens pas à l'aise

Ad- Alors quoi, tu vas me quitter parce que quelqu'un t'as mis dans la tête que tu n'étais pas assez bien ? C'est ma vie. Est ce que je t'ai dit une seule fois que tu n'étais pas assez bien ? Ne m'abandonne pas, ne nous abandonne pas…Je t'aime.

Je me suis couché à côté de lui et il m'a pris dans ses bras sans rien dire.

Alex's POV

Je viens de déposer Addison à l'aéroport, franchement je ne sais pas quoi penser. Toutes nos différences me sautent désormais aux yeux. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que nous allons devenir.

Addison's POV

Je suis arrivée chez moi pour me changer avant d'aller au cabinet. Je suis tombé sur Archer en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Je lui en voulais, il avait tout foutu en l'air.

Ad- Tu es resté trop longtemps près de Bizzy, tu te transformes en l'un d'entre eux

Ar- On est comme eux

Ad- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez Alex ? Il est réel, il me rend heureuse, et il se fiche que je sois une Forbes Montgomery, il s'intéresse à moi, Addison. Ce n'est pas un coup que j'aurais ramassé à la plage, Archer. C'est mon petit ami ; il est là, depuis 2 ans il est là, me soutenant dans des périodes difficiles, partageant les moments heureux…il est temps que tu rentres Archer.

Naomi's POV

Addison est venu ce soir pour une soirée entre fille. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça, apparemment ça ne va pas, son week-end avec Alex s'est mal passé et quand j'ai vu sa mine défaite... Je pensais qu'Archer allait passer me prendre pour sortir ou seulement rester ici mais non, c'est elle qui m'a annoncé qu'il était parti. Ca m'a fait un choc, je ne m'y attendais pas, je pensais que nous deux…je ne pouvais pas lui dire à elle ou à lui alors je n'ai rien dit et je l'ai écoutée elle.

Alex's POV

Ca fait 2 semaines qu'Addison est venue, depuis on s'est laissé des messages, on s'est envoyé des mails mais on ne s'est pas parlé de vive voie.

Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un sms de sa part, m'annonçant qu'elle serait là ce week-end et que si j'étais libre, son avion arrivait vendredi soir à 19h30. Je n'ai pas répondu, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de prolonger l'inévitable. Je suis ici, elle là-bas…peut être que…

Addison's POV

Je n'ai pas aimé la réaction de Naomi quand elle a découvert que Meg faisait des avortements dans le cabinet. Elle a eu une réaction si rétrograde ! Elle émettait un jugement, de quel droit ? Ca m'a rappelé quand je suis allée me faire avorter, toute seule à New York. Je n'acceptais pas sa réaction. C'est lors de cette conversation entre 2 tasses de thé que Violette nous a dit qu'elle s'était également faite avorter lorsqu'elle était à la fac. Je me suis sentie moins seule. Naomi n'a rien dit.

Moi ça m'a déprimé ; j'avais pris la bonne décision mais ça avait été ma dernière chance d'avoir un enfant, j'avais définitivement loupé le coche. Quelques fois je pense à ce bébé que je n'ai pas voulu…et je pense beaucoup à Alex en ce moment, dès fois je me dis que tout serait plus simple si j'étais à Seattle avec lui…mais je ne me vois pas travailler à Seattle Grace. Enfin, de toute façon, si ça continue comme ça, j'aurais certainement pas à déménager.

Il n'était pas là à ma descente de l'avion, il n'avait pas appelé…Une boule s'est coincée dans ma gorge, il n'était pas venu ; j'ai eu l'impression d'être ridicule, je n'y comprenais plus rien, je pensais que nous deux…Je suis allée à l'hôtel dans lequel j'étais descendu la fois précédente et je me suis faite monter un repas avant de m'endormir, seule.

Alex's POV

Elle est arrivée hier soir, j'ai pensé à elle toute la journée et ce soir je vais la voir, je peux pas rester loin d'elle. Elle est descendue dans le même hôtel et quand j'ai frappé à la porte, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne veuille pas me parler, j'avais été un connard, je sais pas…

Ad- Alex ?

A- Ads…

On est restés quelques secondes à se regarder puis elle m'a fait entrer. Elle était habillée pour sortir

Ad- Je ne pensais pas te voir.

A- Tu sors ?

Ad- Oui, j'allais rejoindre Callie.

A- Oh. Ok.

Addison's POV

Il a tourné les talons ; il allait sortir et…

Ad- Qu'est ce que tu voulais Alex ?

A- Je ne sais pas, tu m'as manqué, je voulais te voir, je…

J'ai attrapé mon portable pour appeler Callie et décommander la soirée.

Ad- Tu me manques aussi Alex

A- Je ne sais pas si je peux continuer comme ça, si

Ad- Tu ?

A- Tu es à LA, je suis ici. Je ne peux pas partir pour le moment, je ne demanderais jamais de revenir ici car tu n'y es pas heureuse

Ad- Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres hôpitaux que Seattle Grace…J'y ai réfléchi depuis quelques temps mais Alex, apparemment ce n'est pas le seul de nos problèmes.

A- Je peux faire avec à partir du moment ou on a des contacts limités avec ta famille.

Ad- Archer est parti. Est ce que je t'ai jamais fait sentir que tu n'étais pas assez bien ? Que tu n'appartenais pas à…

A- Non mais la rencontre avec ton frère et le fait de retourner voir ma mère…Tu as vu où j'ai grandi.

Ad- Je le savais déjà et puis si je m'attachais à ce genre de choses, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé me mettre de grappin dessus.

A- Oh, bien sur, tu m'as mis le grappin dessus mademoiselle, tu bavais littéralement quand on travaillait ensemble

Ad- Quel culot !!

La fin du week end a été fantastique, on a parlé, beaucoup parlé, entre autre. Il ne m'avait jamais posé de question sur mon enfance, ma famille. Nous n'avions pas eu la même enfance mais nous n'avions pas spécialement été heureux tous les 2 à des degrés différents. La seule personne qui ait jamais compté dans ma famille c'est Archer.

A ce problème, s'en est ajouté un autre, un auquel j'avais réfléchi à plusieurs reprises, la distance. Il était ici et pas moi. Il ne pouvait pas changer d'hôpital maintenant, cette période était cruciale pour son futur, il ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs, c'était le meilleur moyen de flinguer sa carrière avant qu'elle ne commence. Quant à moi, j'ai toujours cru qu'il faudrait un jour prendre une décision et apparemment c'était le moment.

Meredith's POV

Alex est de bonne humeur en ce moment, il a pris confiance en lui depuis l'opération solo et puis je crois qu'avec sa copine ça va mieux. Pendant quelques semaines ça n'a pas été ça, après ses vacances en fait ; les vacances à 2, ça peut être le début de la fin pour un couple et puis c'est vrai qu'ils sont allés dans sa famille, ça doit être sérieux. J'aimerai tant la voir ; Christina a commencé à prendre des paris…

Addison's POV

Archer est revenu et il sort avec Naomi…ça m'a fait bizarre mais ça a l'air de la rendre heureuse ; elle s'amuse…J'aime bosser avec Dell, il est gentil, attentionné avec les patient, enthousiaste, il se faisait tellement de soucis pour Beth, la fille de Maggie…Et puis quand Naomi m'a annoncé qu'Archer avait eu des convulsion et qu'il avait un cancer…Archer ne peut pas être malade, il est indestructible, c'est impossible que je perde mon grand frère. Sa tumeur doit être opérable, et s'il ne veut rien faire, alors je vais le faire.

Ad- Ok, nous allons demander ses scanner à New York, nous saurons exactement ce que c'est et comment le battre

N- Addison, tu ne peux pas…  
AdNe me dit pas ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire Nae. Je suis sa sœur, je suis un docteur et il y a toujours quelque chose à faire.

Naomi's POV

Elle a passé la journée dans son bureau à passer des coups de fil, envoyer des e-mails…quand nous l'avons tous rejoint en milieu d'après-midi, elle nous a tous envoyé bouler car elle trouvait qu'on en parlait comme s'il était mort. Elle ne voulait pas d'aide, elle ne penser qu'à tout arranger, tout fixer, elle est comme ça, quand ça ne va pas, il faut qu'elle règle les chose

Archer's POV

Je pensais avoir quelques années magnifiques et tout s'est accéléré, je n'aime pas voir Addie comme ça, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne va pas laisser tomber alors je vais la laisser me faire faire tous les examens, pour qu'elle se dise qu'elle a tout fait…

Addison's POV

J'étais en colère contre lui. En colère qu'il ne m'ait rien dit, en colère qu'il m'ait menti, en colère qu'il l'ait dit à Naomi…Je me sentais tellement impuissante de n'avoir rien pu faire et terrorisé à l'idée de perdre ma seule famille un peu saine d'esprit…

Et puis on a su ce qu'il avait vraiment et ça m'a choqué, lui également, pas de tumeur mais des parasites dans le cerveau ! Quand il a su et qu'il a choisi la voie médicamenteuse, j'ai été furieuse contre lui qu'il ne veuille pas se faire opérer, qu'il ne m'écoute pas, effondrée à l'idée de perdre mon grand frère, celui qui m'a porté sur son dos sur 1 km pour me ramener à la maison quand je suis tombée de mon vélo à l'âge de 7 ans…Je me suis dit qu'il n'y aurait personne pour me ramener à la maison s'il mourrait. Je répare les choses les gens et là je ne pouvais rien faire.

Sam's POV

Elles viennent de partir en ambulance avec Archer. Je l'ai ai vu grimper dans l'ambulance en direction de l'aéroport. Et je sais que je vais les rejoindre à Seattle.

C'est moi qui ai plongé Archer dans un coma pour le stabiliser, Addison est effondrée et elle a pris la décision qu'elle voulait prendre dès le début, le faire opérer pour enlever les capsules du cerveau d'Archer, le faire opérer par Dereck.

Alex's POV

Izzie parle toute seule, elle ne va pas bien depuis quelques temps, je sais que je n'ai pas été un ami très attentif car j'étais pris dans ma vie et c'est vrai que lorsqu'O'Malley a essayé de me prévenir je l'ai remballé mais je crois qu'il avait raison. Je réfléchissais et c'est là que j'ai entendu la fin de la conversation de Sheppard, il parlait avec Addison ?

Quand il a raccroché, j'ai hésité quelques secondes à l'appeler et puis mon portable a sonné, c'était elle.

Addison's POV

J'ai appelé Alex, je lui ai expliqué la situation, j'ai besoin de lui, de son soutien. J'ai également besoin de Dereck. Il peut tout faire avec un scalpel, il va le guérir.

Quand je l'ai vu en descendant de l'ambulance à Seattle Grace, il m'a pris dans ses bras, ça m'a fait du bien, Archer va s'en sortir car Dereck peut tout faire dans un bloc.

Dereck's POV

Je l'ai fait pour Addison car malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, une partie de moi l'aimera toujours. Je lui ai pardonné...Ca m'a fait bizarre de l'entendre me dire qu'elle avait du me rendre petit et insignifiant pour se lever tous les matins après notre divorce et quand elle m'a demandé d'être un dieu pour sauver son frère…Archer Montgomery est toujours un sale con arrogant qui me déteste et c'est réciproque mais je vais essayer, pour elle.

Alex's POV

Addison est arrivée ce matin très tôt et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller la voir avant la fin de journée. Je l'ai trouvée toute seule, assise à côté du lit de son frère, Archer dormait.

A- Hey

Ad- Hey

A- Comment ça va ?

Ad- Ca va, Dereck va l'opérer.

A- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Ad- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tout seul.

A- Je peux rester avec lui.

Ad- Alex…

A_ Quoi, ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas ton frère que je ne peux pas faire un effort ; je le fais pour toi. Et puis je suis médecin. Vas-y.

Archer's POV

Je me suis réveillé quand Addison sortait de ma chambre ; je n'ai rien dit, elle avait besoin de se reposer. C'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait Alex.

Ar_ C'est toi qui fais la nounou.

A- Si pour qu'elle aille se reposer je dois passer un peu de temps avec toi alors oui Archer, je fais la nounou.

ArAlex le sauveur.

A- Ouai. Tu devrais te reposer.

Ar- Je fais que ça et puis je ne suis pas fatigué…Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si je ne veux pas me reposer ?

Alex's POV

Il m'a regardé en se marrant.

A- Si je dois t'étouffer pour que tu te taises…

Ar- Et il a de l'humour.

Archer's POV

Je le regardais, il n'est pas mon premier choix pour Addie. En fait aucun homme ne sera jamais assez bien pour ma petite sœur mais lui au moins il a du cran, il ne se défile pas à la première difficulté. Quant à elle, je ne l'ai pas vue aussi heureuse depuis des années, bien avant que tout n'explose avec Sheppard. Je les ai observés ensemble, peut être qu'il est ce qu'il lui faut après tout.

Ar- T'a intérêt à prendre soin d'elle

A- Et toi t'a intérêt à t'en sortir

Ar- Je vais te manquer ?

A- Certainement pas mais t'es son grand frère, un des hommes les plus importants de sa vie…

Ar- Et tu crois être l'autre homme important de sa vie ?

A- Je ne le crois pas, je le sais.

J'ai fermé les yeux

Naomi's POV

Je suis revenue dans la chambre d'Archer, Addison n'était plus là mais Alex était assis en train de faire des dossiers à côté d'Archer.

N- Alex ? Où est Addison ?

A- Je l'ai envoyée se coucher, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Si t'es là, je vais y aller.

Je me suis installé de l'autre côté du lit et Alex s'est levé emportant avec lui tous ses dossiers.

N- Il est parti

Ar- Je me repose

N- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup

Ar- Ouai mais je crois quand même qu'il va falloir que je me fasse à lui et puis je le préfère à Sheppard

N- Et bien !

Alex's POV

Je suis descendu pour retrouver Addison. Elle était allongée en salle de repos, elle ne dormait pas

Ad- Alex

A- Naomi est avec lui

Ad- Je vais

A- Tu restes là.

Je me suis allongé à côté d'elle et je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

Miranda's POV

Je cherchais Addison, Naomi venait de me dire qu'elle était allée se reposer dans une salle de repos, j'ai tout de suite pensé à celles du 2è étage, à côté de son ancien bureau.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je ne l'ai pas tout de suite vue, il y avait Karev…et c'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul. J'allais lui botter le train et je me suis rendue compte que c'était Addison qui était allongée à côté de lui. Addison était sa mystérieuse femme ?

Oui je suis au courant de la mystérieuse copine d'Alex, je suis au courant des paris. Je sais toujours tout, enfin celle là je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Il a ouvert les yeux, il ne m'avait toujours pas vu.

A- Ads, je dois y aller

Ad- Reste encore un peu.

A- Je dois travailler mais repose toi.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a vu.

A- Docteur Bailey ?

B- Au boulot Karev

Il est rapidement sorti, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Addison avant de disparaître.

Ad- Miranda ?

B- Addison comment vas tu ?

Ad- Tu ne dis rien.

B- Ca ne me regarde pas, vous ne vous affichez pas, ça n'interfère pas dans le boulot…

Je ne voulais pas en rajouter, elle avait d'autres choses à penser.

Alex's POV

J'ai passé le reste de la journée avec ma patiente, essayant de la rassurer et j'ai aidé Izzie avec son grand concours pour les internes. Je dois dire qu'elle a su les motiver et bien entendu c'est Lexipdia qui a gagné. C'est la meilleure interne de cette année.

Je n'étais pas là pour l'opération de Archer, enfin j'étais à la porte de la galerie et je l'ai observée elle. Ca s'est bien passé et je les ai vus ensuite sortir boire un coup. Ca m'a fait bizarre de les voir tous ensemble, discuter, rigoler. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avec Sheppard et Sloan ; à l'aise, rigolant, heureuse…et puis je me suis dit que peut être elle pourrait finalement être heureuse ici, peut être qu'elle pourrait venir vivre à Seattle.

Addison's POV

Je me suis aperçue que je n'ai pas besoin de remettre Dereck dans sa petite boite pour m'aider à me lever le matin. Je suis heureuse, j'ai Alex, j'ai mon job…Et même si j'ai eu un petit pincement au cœur quand Marc m'a annoncé que Dereck allait finalement demander Meredith en mariage ; je suis heureuse pour lui. Je suis passée à autre chose, grâce à Alex.

Je n'en reviens pas, Marc et Lexie Grey, comment ils l'appellent ? La petite Grey. Marc et la petite Grey. Des fois je me demande ce que les filles Grey ont que je n'avais pas.

Bref, Naomi, Archer et Sam sont repartis et moi je reste un peu plus.

Richard me l'a demandé, ainsi que Dereck pour Jen Harmon, sa patiente enceinte qui a un anévrisme.

Alex's POV

On a perdu la patiente, Jen HArmon. S'il n'y avait pas eu Addison, Sheppard en aurait fait un légume et l'enfant serait mort. Je suis resté avec son mari, j'étais là quand il a dit au revoir à sa femme avant de presque s'effondrer…Ils avaient tout et c'est parti en fumée.

Et puis Sheppard et Sloan se sont battus, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense que Sheppard a voulu faire redescendre la pression quant à Sloan, je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'Addison est au courant. Je n'aime pas spécialement Sloan mais à choisir je le préfère à Sheppard et il lui a mis la pâté. Je lui d'ailleurs fait remarquer. Bref, ça a été épuisant et après une journée comme ça j'ai été content de rentrer pour la retrouver à l'hôtel.

Addison's POV

Je pars aujourd'hui. J'ai fait une lettre de recommandation à Miranda, elle sera fantastique en chirurgie pédiatrique. Marc a enfin dit à Dereck qu'il était avec Lexie…il doit vraiment tenir à elle pour qu'il se batte avec Dereck. Elle est gentille, un bébé mais apparemment c'est ce qui lui faut. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec personne, pas même avec moi.

Ca va être dur de partir, je me suis habituée à « vivre » avec Alex, aller au boulot avec lui et rentrer le soir pour le retrouver. Ca va être dur d'être sans lui.

Alex's POV

Je reviens m'installer chez Meredith ; elle n'a rien dit mais je vois qu'elle se pose des questions. Pendant quelques semaines j'ai quasiment déménagé ; personne n'a su où je passais mes nuits. J'étais à l'hôtel avec Addison, on a vécu ensemble et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça, aussi bien. Je défais mon sac, une pile pour le linge sale, une pile pour le linge propre. J'ai vidé les poches pour en sortir toutes sorte de truc, des bonbons, la carte d'accès d'Addison…la photo est affreuse…Elle pensait l'avoir perdue mais elle a simplement oublié qu'elle me l'avait donné. Je n'avais jamais fait attention mais elle sème toutes ses affaires partout. Elle me manque déjà.

Quelques semaines plus tard

Addison's POV

Ici tout devient dur ; je ne supporte plus Archer, je commence à me souvenir pourquoi on se voit rarement, c'est pour ne pas s'entre-tuer. Il ment à Naomi, j'étais si contente de penser qu'il allait se caser avec une femme bien. Tu parles ! Il s'envoie toujours tout ce qui traîne et j'en ai marre de le couvrir ; j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 10 ans et de mentir à maman à propos de la glace que je vais manger avec papa alors qu'en réalité j'attends des heures à son bureau pendant qu'il s'envoie sa secrétaire.

Les week-ends que je passe avec Alex ne sont plus suffisants, j'ai besoin de plus, plus de week-end avec lui, plus de temps avec lui

Naomi's POV

Addison m'a parlé il y a quelques temps de la possibilité de quitter le cabinet et la dernière fois qu'elle est allée à Seattle je sais qu'elle a eu un entretien dont elle n'a pas parlé à Alex. Ils la veulent à Mercy West ; normal, qui ne voudrait pas de Addison Forbes Montgomery, chirurgien mondialement renommé ?

Je l'aide à faire ses cartons, repensant à la discussion qu'on a eu quand elle m'a dit qu'elle nous quittait

Flashback

N- T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

A- Nae, s'il te plait…

N- Non, ce n'est pas le déménagement mais les raisons pour lesquelles tu déménages. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus te définir par rapport à un homme ?

A- Il ne me définit pas, je ne fuis pas, je veux seulement retrouver l'homme que j'aime en rentrant le soir

N- Il est au courant ?

A- Non.

N- Addison…

A- Je sais ce qu tu vas dire, Alex a tendance à paniquer pour les choses personnelles avant de réfléchir mais je sais qu'il ne va pas paniquer. Les choses ont changées ; il a changé. On a vécu ensemble à l'hôtel pendant quelques semaines et c'était…on peut le faire, je pense qu'il est prêt. Et moi je le veux.

Fin flashback

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle ne se trompe pas.

Alex's POV

J'a téléphoné à Ads pour lui dire que j'avais pu me libérer pour ce week-end mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Je suis resté sur le cul ; elle me manque, depuis qu'elle est retournée à LA c'est pire qu'avant…elle n'a pas le temps ? Comparé à ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était à Seattle, elle ne fait rien à Los Angeles…Je ne comprends pas, le dernier week-end qu'on a passé ensemble, tout s'est bien passé, je dirais même qu'on ne s'est jamais aussi bien entendu…elle n'était pas bizarre, elle…elle a l'air plus heureuse en ce moment…

Addison's POV

Cette maison est parfaite, je suis à Seattle depuis 2 jours et j'ai déjà trouvé ma maison. Ca a été simple, j'ai passé tellement de soirée à Los Angeles à faire des recherches sur internet, à passer des coups de fil…elle est parfaite.

Je suis allée à l'hôpital pour signer mon contrat ; 6 mois renouvelables.

Alex m'a téléphoné hier, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise quand j'ai refusé qu'il vienne mais je veux lui faire la surprise.

Meredith's POV

Depuis cette histoire avec Monsieur Harmon, Dereck n'a pas quitté le canapé, enfin si, il l'a quitté pour aller à l'hôpital et démissionner après avoir été assigné en justice. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ; il est persuadé qu'il tue plus de patients qu'il n'en sauve. L'ambiance à la maison n'était déjà pas super bonne et puis voilà qu'Alex s'y met aussi, l'autre soir il est rentré et ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller. J'ai voulu lui remonter le moral en lui disant qu'il allait changer d'air en partant et c'est là qu'il m'a dit « c'est annulé » vu la réaction je doute que ce soit lui qui ait annulé. Lexie longe les murs depuis qu'on sait pour elle et Sloan. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire ni quoi penser.

Alex's POV

J'ai reçu un SMS d'Addison me demandant de la rejoindre à une adresse que je ne connais pas. C'est bizarre ; elle est à Seattle ? Je croyais qu'elle était trop occupée pour que je la rejoigne ? Je n'y comprends plus rien.

Addison's POV

Je l'attends dans mon nouveau chez moi. Je veux lui faire la surprise après on pourra aller ailleurs mais je veux lui faire la surprise. J'ai l'électricité mais quasiment pas de lampes donc il y a beaucoup de bougies et finalement ça donne une ambiance.

Il n'y a quasiment rien ; seulement quelques carton, toutes mes affaires arrivent demain. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Alex's POV

Je suis devant cette maison que je ne connais pas, il y a de la lumière, je gravis le perron pour sonner…

A- Addison ?

Ad- Viens entre.

A- Qu'est ce que tu fais à Seattle ? On est chez qui ?

Ad- …On est chez moi, je m'installe à Seattle

A- Quoi ?

Je suis resté sans voix. Je regardais autour de moi et puis mon regard a croisé le sien ; elle avait l'air inquiète…

A- T'a déménagé pour qu'on soit ensemble

Ad- Je ne pouvais plus vivre loin de toi.

Elle avait déménagé pour moi ; personne n'avait jamais fait un truc comme ça pour moi. Je l'ai attrapée pour l'embrasser et puis…

A- Où tu vas travailler ?

Ad- Mercy West, j'ai un contrat de 6 mois renouvelable ; si ça se passe bien ça peut être du permanent.

A- Ads…

Ad- Je te fais visiter ?

Je l'ai suivi à travers les différentes pièces. C'était une jolie maison, moins grande que celle de Meredith mais elle avait beaucoup de charme.

Tout était vide, pas de meuble si ce n'est quelques cartons. On est restés une petite heure et puis nous sommes allés à son hôtel. Tout changeait, ça allait être bien.

Callie's POV

J'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Addison pour me dire de la rejoindre, je n'ai pas tout compris mais quand je me suis retrouvé devant cette maison…elle était revenue et pensait apparemment que j'allais lui donner un coup de main pour déménager ; ça m'a fait plaisir et il n'y avait finalement qu'à ouvrir les cartons. On a passé la soirée avec une bonne bouteille et une pizza.

Addison's POV

Mes meubles et mes cartons sont arrivés, j'ai commencé hier à Mercy West et ça s'est extrêmement bien passé. Pas de rumeur sur moi, pas de messes basses, pas de petits clans, que du professionnalisme. J'ai eu l'impression de revivre.

Mes collègues sont vraiment sympathiques pour le peu que je les ai vus et voir Alex tout les soirs change tout, c'est vraiment agréable, on avance et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas.

Meredith's POV

Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Dereck ; ça fait bientôt 3 semaines. Même si au début j'étais pour le laisser tranquille, maintenant je ne sais plus. Quand Richard m'a dit qu'il avait une bague pour moi…il voulait m'épouser…Alex a quasiment disparu de la maison. Il ne part plus le week-end, apparemment ça s'est terminé avec sa copine longue distance et il s'en est trouvé une autre.

Lexie a quasiment déménagé. Izzie est bizarre et Georges a en quelque sorte ré-emménagé. Ce n'est pas facile avec Lexie. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux mais c'est tendu. Pourquoi rien ne peut être simple ?

Addison's POV

Alex et moi vivons ensemble ; je le sais, disons que je m'en suis aperçu avec des petites choses, notamment nos brosses à dent à la salle de bain et je me demande s'il s'en est rendu compte ?

Dereck's POV

J'en avais marre d'être chez Meredith et de ne rien faire, j'ai besoin de m'aérer, de voir autre chose…je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie, je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser. J'ai toujours voulu être chirurgien et puis neurochirurgien, là je ne sais plus ce que je veux être. Je me baladais tranquillement quand j'ai vu une chevelure flamboyante dans la foule et tout de suite j'ai pensé à Addison. C'est bête mais depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré il y a 15 ans, j'ai toujours associé cette couleur de cheveux avec elle et c'est stupide car elle est à Los Angeles, vivant sa vie loin de moi.

Alex's POV

Je vis avec Addison. Je m'en suis aperçu hier, enfin disons que Meredith me l'a fait remarqué, me disant que ça faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'étais pas rentré. Et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer alors je pense que je vais définitivement déménager.

Addison's POV

Quand il est rentré, j'étais à la cuisine, comme tous les soirs, il est venu m'embrasser avant de sortir une bière du frigo.

A- Je vis ici

Ah, il s'en était aperçu.

Ad- Je sais. Tu as ta clef, quasiment toutes tes affaires sont ici….Tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu ?

A- Non. Je ne pensais pas que vivre avec une femme serait…aussi simple. Je pensais qu'il y aurait une transition…

Ad- Ah.

A- Je vais déménager mes affaires de chez Meredith.

Ad- Ok.

Une semaine plus tard

Je vois bien qu'Alex ne va pas bien. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Le seul changement ces derniers temps c'est son emménagement. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, enfin si, je pensais que ça allait passer comme une lettre à la poste, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Nous étions à table, en train de manger en silence quand je me suis lancé.

Ad- Alex, j'aimerai qu'on discute

A- De quoi ?

Ad- Du fait que tu ne semble pas heureux, que tu préférais peut être vivre avec…

A- Non. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est seulement que…j'habite chez toi.

Ad- C'est chez nous.

A- C'est chez toi. Tu payes pour tout. Je ne participe pas vraiment.

Ad- Je gagne plus…

A- Ce n'est pas que tu gagnes plus, c'est le fait que je veux participer à part égale pour le loyer, les factures, les courses…tout.

Ad- Alex, je me souviens que ma première année en tant que titulaire je ne gagnais pas beaucoup et avec ton emprunt à rembourser…  
AJe sais mais je ne veux pas me faire entretenir. J'aurais l'impression d'être un gigolo.

A- Waou

A- Le prend pas mal. J'ai besoin de sentir que je participe autant que toi. Et je veux payer un loyer.

Ad- Quoi ? Tu vas me payer un loyer ?

Je n'en revenais pas, je ne savais pas quoi dire et quand j'ai vu sa mine décidée.

Ad- Ok. On va ouvrir un compte commun sur lequel on versera 1/3 de notre salaire. Tu me payeras un loyer qui servira à rembourser le prêt que j'ai contracté pour la maison. On prendra un avocat pour signer un contrat par lequel il sera stipulé que lorsque tu auras payé la moitié de la maison, elle passera automatiquement à nos 2 noms. Ca te va ?

A- Ok.

Il est resté silencieux quelques minutes puis il a commencé à me parler de sa prochaine opération.

Dereck's POV

C'est bizarre mais je suis retourné là où j'ai cru voir Addison hier, à la même heure et j'ai revu cette femme, je l'ai suivi de loin dans la foule et puis quand elle est entrée dans un snack, je l'ai finalement reconnu. Addison est à Seattle et elle travaille à Mercy West. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai finalement cherché son nom dans les pages jaunes. Addison Montgomery. Je suis allé voir où elle habite, la curiosité c'est faite la plus forte. Elle vivait dans un petit pavillon. Je suis resté bête à observer sa maison pendant quelques minutes avant de me lancer. J'ai traversé la rue et j'ai frappé à la porte.

Ad- Dereck, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

D- Toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ad- Pardon ? Je suis chez moi, maintenant si tu veux bien sortir, je suis occupée.

C'est là que je me suis aperçu que ses mains tremblaient.

D- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle a regardé sa montre avant de faire demi tour et de disparaître derrière une porte. Je suis entré, j'ai refermé la porte d'entrée derrière moi. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil, elle habitait ici depuis un moment apparemment. Et puis j'ai vu des baskets d'homme…Elle était revenue à Seattle sans rien dire à personne. Elle vivait avec un homme. Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle était revenue…Je me suis dirigé vers la porte derrière laquelle elle avait disparue quelques minutes auparavant.

D- Addison ? …Addison ?

Ad- Quoi?

D- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ad- …

D- Ouvre moi.

Ad- Qu'est ce que tu veux Dereck ?

D- Tu ne vas pas bien.

Ad- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

D- Addie.

Ad- Je suis enceinte.

Ca m'a fait un choc de l'entendre me dire qu'elle était enceinte. Pendant longtemps j'ai crus que ça serait une nouvelle qu'elle m'annoncerait à moi et puis on avait été occupé par nos carrières…Je n'avais rien dit.

Ad- Je suis enceinte et j'ai peur de sa réaction. Ca fait longtemps qu'on essaye mais une partie de moi est persuadée qu'il va partir en courant quand je vais lui dire et même si…

D- Félicitation Addison.

Ad- Merci

D- Tu es heureuse ?

Ad- Oui.

Et je suis reparti.

Alex's POV

Addison est un peu stressée depuis quelques temps et aujourd'hui quand je suis entré, elle m'attendait à la cuisine.

A- Ca va ?

Ad- Oui.

A- Ads, je sais que ça ne va pas, dis moi…

Ad- Alex… je suis enceinte

A- …

Ad- Dis quelque chose…

A- Waou

Ad- T'es pas content

A- Non, enfin non ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content mais…là je flippe.

Ad- Ok

A- Ok?

Ad- Oui…

A- On va avoir un bébé.

Je l'ai vraiment regardée, elle aurait pu être radieuse mais elle avait cette peur dans le regard, à cause de moi. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. « On va avoir un bébé »

Dereck's POV

Les jours suivant je me suis mis à penser à Addison, à son bébé. Quand j'ai demandé à Marc s'il avait eu de ses nouvelles, il m'a regardé de travers en me répondant non avant de disparaître. Pour une fois c'est moi qui avais foiré notre amitié.

Meredith était là, présente…il fallait que je remette ma vie sur des rails.

Par la suite je suis revenu souvent dans le quartier. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'endroit dans lequel Addison et moi nous avions vécu. La maison ne ressemblait plus à ma Addison, à la Addison que je connaissais. Le quartier était agréable mais la vérité c'est que je voulais le voir. J'ai eu ma réponse une semaine après quand j'ai vu Karev passer la porte. Addison était sa mystérieuse femme…Il y avait des paris sur qui elle était, les paris avaient doublés quand il avait déménagé. Ils étaient ensemble depuis apparemment longtemps.

Alex's POV

J'étais là quand Yang a enfin pu faire sa chirurgie solo ; au cas ou, avec Bailey. Depuis quelques temps Christina est bizarre. Elle est tout le temps avec Izzie alors qu'elles n'ont jamais été les meilleures amies du monde et juste avant de commencer, j'ai cru qu'elle allait craquer. Bizarre, Yang n'a jamais craqué, du moins jamais devant moi. Elle a pris le scalpel, elle a inspiré et puis elle m'a regardé…

Ch- Izzie a un mélanome de stade 4 avec métastase au cerveau au foie et à la peau. Elle a peut être quelques mois à vivre et refuse tout traitement.

Et elle a commencé à opérer et moi j'ai cru qu'un truc m'était tombé sur la tête.

Georges's POV

C'est le docteur Bailey qui me l'a annoncé. Je n'en reviens pas, elle est ma meilleure amie et elle ne m'a rien dit. Tous ces secrets depuis quelques semaines. Le patient X, elle était le patient X. Quand je suis arrivé dans sa chambre, ils étaient déjà tous là, Yang, Karev, Meredith. Elle vient d'être hospitalisé, elle accepte finalement le traitement.

Elle a peut de chance, je le sais, elle le sait, on le sait tous. 10% à tout casser si on est très optimiste mais je ne peux pas perdre Izzie.

Meredith's POV

Ca ne va pas mieux à la maison. Lexie longe toujours les murs et elle n'arrête pas de manger. L'angoisse la fait manger et elle stresse à cause de Dereck et Marc et du fait qu'ils ne se parlent toujours pas. Mais pour le moment je pense à Dereck, il va un peu mieux et cette histoire avec Izzie…Il doit l'opérer. Il ne sera plus l'homme que j'aime s'il n'essaye pas de la sauver. Dereck peut tout faire, Dereck peut sauver Izzie. J'ai une confiance totale et absolue en lui. Il stressait quand il a pris le cas, il stressait quand il se préparait, je sais que la pression est énorme, il est en train de l'opérer et ça me tue d'être là à attendre…je ne me suis jamais retrouvée à attendre pendant une opération. J'avais peur, on avait tous peur mais j'ai confiance en Dereck, il peut le faire.

Addison's POV

J'ai reçu un appel d'Alex pour m'annoncer qu'il allait rentrer plus tard que prévu, aujourd'hui avait eu lieu l'opération d'Izzie Stevens, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, ça s'était bien passé. Il ne m'a pas donné d'heure mais il avait appelé pour prévenir. Il le fait tout le temps, il prévient, il n'est pas très précis sur l'heure à laquelle il rentre mais il prévient. Et j'apprécie énormément.

Quand il est finalement rentré sur les coups d'une heure, je l'ai à peine entendu mais je l'ai senti se glisser dans le lit pour me serrer dans ses bras avant de murmurer « Ne me quitte jamais » J'étais fatiguée, je n'ai pas relevé et je me suis rendormie.

Meredith's POV

Je crois que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. La chirurgie s'est bien passée, Dereck m'a demandé en mariage dans l'ascenseur. Il avait accroché tous les scans de tous les cas sur lesquels on a travaillé depuis qu'on se connaît. Il m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai dit oui.

Tout semble s'arranger. Izzie va bien.

Et puis il y a Christina qui a rompu avec Hunt et bien sûr Dereck et Sloan qui ne se parlent toujours pas. Ca fait bizarre de le voir si cozy avec Lexie. Ils se bécotent comme des ados et puis dès que Dereck arrive, ils ne bougent plus, attendant qu'il reparte.

Dereck's POV

Elle a dit oui. Après mes 2 premières tentatives elle a dit oui. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Meredith a accepté de m'épouser. Et j'ai sauvé Izzie, elle n'a plus de tumeur. Tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Izzie's POV

J'ai tellement de chose à faire, faire en sorte que Meredith choisisse une belle robe, le costume du marié ; les tenus des demoiselles d'honneur et du témoin, le banquet, la salle de réception, l'église…Je veux que tout soit parfait. Dereck m'a donné sa carte de crédit tout va être parfait. Il est hors de question que l'on suive son idée de départ, la mairie et un déjeuner sur le pousse. Dès fois je me dis qu'elle est dingue.

Addison's POV

Alex va mieux. Cette histoire avec Izzie l'a beaucoup affectée. Je sais à quel point il tient à elle, à quel point elle a compté pour lui à un moment. C'est pour cela que je ne dis rien lorsqu'il s'absente ou qu'il rentre tard. De toute manière, je suis crevée, cette grossesse est épuisante. Si je m'écoutais je serai couchée à 18h tous les soirs. Le seul point positif c'est apparemment l'absence de nausée.

Alex's POV

Tout le monde ne parle que du mariage de Dereck et Meredith. Izzie est très impliquée, on dirait une vraie pro de l'organisation ; on dirait qu'elle prépare le mariage de ses rêves. Je suis invité, forcément et ça serait un autre mariage je ne réfléchirais pas, on irait Addie et moi mais là…Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, je dois d'abord en discuter avec Meredith. Je ne veux pas dire à Addison qu'on y va pour ensuite annuler.

A- Meredith ? T'as 2 minutes ? Je voudrais te parler.

M- Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est Izzie ?

A- Non, rien à voir. Je voulais te dire que j'allais venir accompagné.

M- Je m'en doutais. On comptait tous là dessus en fait, tu sais que les paris atteignent des sommes astronomiques ? Bref, il est temps qu'on la voie enfin.

A- Tu la connais. Je…

M- Qui c'est ? Une infirmière ? A moins que…

A- Non, c'est Addison. Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas qu'elle soit présente mais dans ce cas je ne pourrais pas être là moi non plus.

M- Quoi ?

C'est là que j'ai été bipé.

A- Je dois y aller. Tiens-moi au courant.

Meredith's POV

Je suis restée abasourdie et quand j'ai à nouveau pu connecter les fils, je suis partie à la recherche de Dereck.

M- Dereck.

D- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

M- La mystérieuse femme d'Alex c'est Addison.

D- …

M- Et tu n'as pas l'air de réagir. Alex m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait qu'elle vienne au mariage.

D- Ca te dérangerait ?

M- …Non. C'est bizarre mais ça ne me dérange pas. Et toi ?

D- Non, j'ai fait la paix avec Addison.

M- Ok.

Quand plus tard j'ai croisé Alex, je lui ai juste dis « on vous attend tous les 2 ». Il m'a alors souri comme si un poids lui était enlevé des épaules avant de disparaître derrières les portes de l'ascenseur. Tout va bien se passer. Et depuis que Dereck et Marc se sont réconciliés, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peut aller de travers.

Addison's POV

Quand il est rentré ce soir, il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir ce vendredi sans rien ajouter de plus.

Ad- Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu fatiguée.

A- Et pour un mariage ? Tu serais toujours fatiguée ?

Ad- …

Je n'ai rien dit, je savais de qui il parlait. Marc m'avait asséné la bonne nouvelle juste après l'opération d'Archer. J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand j'ai vu son visage. Il voulait y aller, avec moi. Et je voulais y aller à son bras.

Ad- Quand est ce que c'est ?

A- Vendredi prochain.

Ad- Alors elle a finalement accepté.

A- Qui eu cru que Meredith Grey se marierait un jour ?

Meredith's POV

Plus la date arrive, plus je flippe. Ce n'est pas le mariage, pas vraiment, c'est tout ce qui a autour. Si ce n'était pas pour Izzie, je ne me marierais pas si rapidement et surtout ça serait vite fait à la mairie et basta. Mais elle veut qu'on prenne des cours de danse. Elle veut faire ça en grand et j'ai beau lui répéter que ce n'est pas moi, que je veux quelque chose de simple…on va être plus de 100 invités dont toute la famille de Dereck. Je ne les ai jamais rencontré, j'aurais aimé les rencontrer un par un mais ça ne va pas être le cas.

Alex's POV

Ca fait 3 jours qu'Addison est énervée, depuis qu'elle sait qu'on va au mariage en fait.

Je rentrais de courir au parc quand je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre à coucher, les mains sur les hanches.

A- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

Ad- Je n'ai rien à me mettre.

A- Dit elle alors que le lit a disparu sous une pile de vêtements.

Ad- Je ne veux pas…

A- Tu sais que même si pour moi tu es la plus belle, c'est la journée de Meredith ?

Ad- Je veux juste…Je suis l'ex femme divorcé…je veux être à mon avantage.

A- Tu es l'ex femme sexy qui est enceinte…T'aurais voulu être la première à te remarier ?

Ad- Je ne veux pas me remarier. Mais oui.

A- Met cette robe.

Ad- C'était celle que je portais pour le mariage de Yang. Je ne peux pas la remettre.

A- Je m'en souviens mais tu étais renversante dedans…Bon, met celle-là.

Ad- Ok.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Ce matin, lorsque je suis parti travailler, Addison était nerveuse. C'est le grand jour, Mer saute le pas. On a convenu de se retrouver à l'église car c'est plus simple.

Je suis parti avec mon costume sous le bras et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'attendais à recevoir un coup de fils pour me dire qu'elle annulait au dernier moment mais je n'ai pas reçu d'appel. Ma journée était chargée et je suis arrivé un peu en retard mais la cérémonie n'avait pas commencé. Quand j'ai aperçu sa chevelure flamboyante dans la foule ; je me suis dirigé vers elle pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Izzie avait fait les choses en grand ; c'était magnifique, pas mon genre, ni vraiment celui de Meredith certainement plus celui d'Addison…

Quand Sheppard a dit « je le veux », je lui ai pris la main pour la serrer. Elle a alors tourné la tête vers moi, les yeux brillants de larmes pour me dire « je t'aime »

Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour elle et même si je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle n'a plus aucun sentiment pour son ex-mari, qu'elle n'aime que moi, ils ont été mariés pendant 12 ans, ensemble durant bien plus, c'est une partie de sa vie.

Quand la cérémonie s'est terminée, nous nous sommes levés main dans la main pour nous diriger vers la salle de réception.

Addison's POV

Je suis arrivée peu de temps avant que la cérémonie ne commence. Je ne voulais pas être là à attendre toute seule. J'ai aperçu de loin le clan Sheppard et je n'ai pas voulu me diriger vers eux. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis que je suis partie de New York il y a 2 ans et c'est un peu bizarre. Je me suis faite toute petite pour m'installer toute seule.

Après la cérémonie, Alex et moi sommes allés féliciter les mariés et c'est à partir de là que j'ai senti les regards sur moi. Je commençais à me dire que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée d'être venu.

Christina's POV

Je n'en reviens pas, Addison est la mystérieuse femme de Karev ? Celle-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir. En même temps, Satan et le fils du diable ensemble…En tout cas, ça plombe tout mes paris. Je me demande si Meredith savait qu'elle allait être présente ? Et si elle le savait elle n'avait rien dit.

Sloan's POV

Elle a l'air différente, épanouie. Je crois que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi heureuse remonte à New York quand Dereck était encore attentif…Alors finalement Karev est encore avec elle. Apparemment nous allons être à la même table, l'ironie de la situation ne m'a pas échappé. Karev et moi couchons apparemment avec les mêmes femmes. Lexie a l'air un peu mal à l'aise, je crois qu'Addison l'intimide, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Elle a toujours intimidé les gens avec sa fausse assurance et sa classe, s'ils savaient à quel point en fait elle n'est pas sûre d'elle…

Madame Sheppard's POV

Addison est là, et apparemment accompagnée d'un homme plus jeune. Elle a l'air en forme, je dirai même rayonnante. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle soit là, qu'il l'ait invitée…

Mais ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoique ce soit.

Elle est venue me saluer, rapidement, je n'en demandais pas plus, je n'ai jamais fait un secret du fait que je ne l'appréciais pas.

J'ai observé son compagnon ; il ne ressemble pas au genre de personnes que les Forbes Montgomery approuveraient mais je les ai vus danser tous les 2 ; ils ont l'air heureux.

Nancy's POV

Dereck a épousé l'interne dévergondée. Ca me fait bizarre de me dire ça mais je vois bien qu'il est heureux. Je ne la connais pas et la seule fois où je l'aie vu, c'était quand je suis venue à Seattle il y a presqu'un an.

J'ai parlé avec Addison, elle est rayonnante, elle boit de l'eau, je suis prête à parier qu'elle est enceinte. Elle semble très heureuse, un peu mal à l'aise entourée du clan sheppard mais très heureuse. Quant à son compagnon, je me souviens de lui, il avait raconté un match de boxe à un bébé pendant toute l'intervention d'Addison. J'avais vu son regard surpris à l'époque, il l'avait bluffé.

Izzie's POV

J'ai passée une partie de la soirée assise pour ne pas trop me fatiguer. C'est parfait, tout est parfait. Nous avons tous découvert qu'Alex était avec Addison. Ca a été la surprise de la journée. Il est venu m'inviter à danser et c'est là qu'il s'est confié à moi.

A- Elle est enceinte

I- Quoi ?

A- Je vais être père Izzie.

I- Alex, c'est génial, je suis si content pour toi.

A- Tu ne peux rien dire, tu es la seule qui sait.

I- Je ne dirais rien, promis…oh lala, je vais lui faire des petits chaussons…

A- Je flippe Izzie. J'ai peur d'être un mauvais père, j'ai peur…

I- J'ai confiance en toi, tu seras un bon père. Tu n'es pas comme lui.

Lexie's POV

La cérémonie et la soirée étaient fantastiques. Je suis si contente d'y avoir participé, il y a encore quelques moi j'aurais jamais cru qu'on s'entendrait aussi bien Meredith et moi, que je ferai parti de sa vie…il y a quelques mois je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi heureuse. Et puis il y a eu Marc. Je le regarde danser avec Addison ; ça me fait bizarre mais j'ai confiance en lui.

Addison's POV

Nous ne sommes pas restés très tard, j'étais fatiguée et je ne voulais qu'une chose, me coucher. Nancy m'a coincé avant que je ne parte en me disant qu'elle comptait bien avoir des nouvelles de son futur neveu ou nièce.

Tout s'est bien passé, je n'aurais pas pensé que ça se passerait aussi bien et puis finalement…

Meredith's POV

Je suis désormais Meredith Grey Sheppard. Madame Dereck Sheppard. Je me suis mariée à Mc Dreamy. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser.

Tout s'est parfaitement bien passé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir flotté durant toute la soirée. Ca n'a pas été si étrange d'être présentée aux sœurs de Dereck, je ne dis pas que je le ferai tous les jours mais je m'attendais à pire. Et la présence d'Addison ne m'a pas dérangé ; on est passé par dessus toute notre histoire commune.

Une semaine plus tard.

Alex's POV

Aujourd'hui c'est la première échographie. On a rendez-vous à 15h à Mercy West. Addison a chois comme obstétricienne une collègue avec qui elle s'entend bien, Anna. Quand je suis sorti du bloc, je savais que j'étais en retard, je n'ai pas pris la peine de me changer et j'ai filé.

Addison's POV

Je suis impatiente d'avoir ma première échographie. J'attends de le voir sur le moniteur, d'avoir la confirmation que ce n'est pas un œuf clair. J'ai promis à Alex qu'on serait là tous les 2 la première fois. J'aurais pu me faire une échographie rapide des centaines de fois mais je lui avais promis…et il n'était pas là ! On a attendu 5 minutes et puis…

An- Le papa ne vient pas ?

Ad- Non, il a apparemment été retenu

C'est là que la porte s'est violemment ouverte et qu'il est apparu.

A- Je suis là, je suis là.

Il m'a embrassé.

A- Désolé, ok, c'est bon je suis là.

An- Reprenez votre souffle, docteur ?

A- Karev.

Il avait encore le pyjama qu'on porte au bloc.

A- L'intervention a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

Ad- Ce n'est pas grave, t'es là.

An- On peut commencer ?

Je lui ai pris la main, elle m'a mis du gel sur le ventre et bien qu'elle m'ait prévenue, le froid m'a surprise. Alex ne disait rien et puis Anna a figé l'écran. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Anna m'a souri, j'ai regardé Alex, il avait l'air sous le choc. Des jumeaux.

La suite est flou, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté, un bébé c'était un miracle mais 2…Elle nous a donné à chacun une photo et nous nous sommes séparés pour retourner travailler.

Izzie's POV

J'attendais Alex avec impatience, Addisons avait sa première échographie aujourd'hui. J'étais toute excitée, un bébé est une très bonne nouvelle. Ca me change les idées, ça me fait oublier que je suis chauve car on m'a rasé le crane quand j'ai commencé à perdre mes cheveux à cause de la chimio.

Quand il est finalement entré dans ma chambre, il avait l'air bizarre.

I- Alors ?

A- Tout va bien

Il m'a tendu une photo et…

I- Des jumeaux ?!! Oh Alex s'est génial, vous devez être si content, c'est…Alex ?

A- 2 bébés

I- C'est bien, non ?

A- Je flippe Iz. Avec un seul je flippais déjà mais 2…

I- Ca va bien se passer. J'ai confiance en toi Alex. Tu peux le faire et tu ne seras pas seul, vous êtes 2. Tu lui en as parlé ?

A- Non, je ne veux pas la stresser, qu'elle s'inquiète et puis j'étais tellement choqué par la nouvelle…Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'on essayait…quelque part je pensais que…

Alex's POV

Je suis complètement flippé, je ne suis pas bon sous la pression et entre la grossesse d'Addison et le cancer d'Izzie…L'autre jour O'Malley a cassé la baraque quand il s'est occupé de ce type suicidaire. Moi j'étais sous le choc, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le cerveau court-circuité. Je ne suis pas bon sous la pression. Heureusement on a eu les résultats de l'amyosynthèse d'Ads et tout va bien. A son âge c'est la procédure. Elle avait peur qu'il y ait quelque chose qui cloche mais rien ne clochait. On va avoir 2 bébés en parfaite santé.

Addison's POV

J'ai un coup de blues. Tout ne s'est pas bien passé à l'hôpital ; je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de pleurer et Alex n'est jamais là. Il prévient systématiquement mais il prévient tellement souvent que c'est…Il passe tout son temps à l'hôpital pour s'occuper d'Izzie et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas de cette grossesse. Je le sens absent…ce n'est pas qu'il ne s'intéresse pas car ce n'est pas vrai, il me pose des questions mais…il s'intéresse à moi, pas aux bébés. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète, qu'il appréhende mais il ne me dit rien. Je crois qu'il parle à Izzie mais j'aimerai tellement qu'il me parle à moi…

Richard's POV

J'ai appelé Addison pour qu'elle vienne faire une consultation. J'ai été surpris quand je l'ai vue au mariage de Dereck et Meredith. J'ai été encore plus surpris de la voir au bras de Karev…enfin disons que rien ne m'étonne plus. Cet hôpital a apparemment pour but principal de permettre aux médecins de se mettre en couple. Ca me désespère.

Marc's POV

Aujourd'hui je revenais à l'hôpital après être allé manger à l'extérieur quand j'ai aperçu Addison, de dos, j'allais l'appeler et puis elle s'est tournée pour se diriger vers le bureau des infirmières. C'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'elle était enceinte et ça m'a fait un choc. A l'époque je n'étais pas prêt mais je voulais quand même ce bébé et elle m'en avait privé. Elle allait avoir le bébé de Karev. Tout le monde avançait. Dereck s'est marié, Addison attend un bébé, Callie est enfin heureuse et Lexie et moi…Quand je lui ai parlé de vivre ensemble, elle m'a parlé de son plan sur 10 ans, son plan dont je ne fais pas parti. Je pensais qu'avec elle…j'étais prêt à vivre avec elle et apparemment elle non.

Je ne sais pas où nous en sommes. Je lui en veux de me faire sentir comme un imbécile. Je crois que je vais avancer sans elle. Cette femme que j'ai soignée m'a conforté dans mon idée ; si je veux m'installer, je peux le faire tout seul. Je pense avoir trouvé ma maison, celle dans laquelle je me vois bien vivre ; celle où je vivrai peut être avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui n'est apparemment pas Lexie Grey.

Meredith's POV

Quand j'ai vu Addison, j'avoue que j'ai eu une hésitation. Elle m'a toujours fait cet effet ; quelque part j'aurais toujours une appréhension, c'est ridicule car je suis la femme de Dereck mais je lui ai volé, il l'a trompé avec moi…Et quand j'ai vu son ventre et sa mine lumineuse…Elle ne m'a pas vu et je ne suis pas allée la saluer. J'ai fait demi-tour, Alex allait être papa et il n'avait rien dit…

Alex's POV

J'ai aimé travailler avec Addison aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours l'impression de faire des choses intéressantes, de progresser. C'est la meilleure.

Entre 2 patients je l'ai entraînée dans une salle de consultation, elle avait besoin de se reposer et je commençais à trouver le temps long entre 2 échographies. L'autre soir pour la première fois je les avais senti bouger et voir la peau de son ventre rebondi se soulever pour imaginer un petit pied derrière…j'avais envie de les voir à l'écran. Elle n'a trop rien dit, elle m'a simplement souri.

Ad- On va donc savoir

A- Tu ne veux pas ?

Ad- Si mais…ok….Arrête l'image.

A- Un garçon et l'autre…allez, tourne toi…

Ad- Tu sais ce n'est pas grave

A- Voilà !...Un de chaque !

Et là j'ai imaginé une Addison miniature et je savais que j'allais aimer ces bébés. On est resté là un petit moment, émus tous les 2 et on est retournés travailler. Entre 2 examens, j'en ai profité pour envoyer une de mes internes acheter à manger au petit traiteur italien du coin. Elle raffole des cannellonis en ce moment ; je me suis dit que ça serait plus agréable que la nourriture du self.

Izzie's POV

Quand Alex m'a dit qu'Addison allait venir travailler ici, j'ai vu qu'il était content. Je me souviens comme il appréciait de travailler avec elle quand elle était à Seattle Grace même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. J'ai été contente qu'elle vienne me voir dans ma chambre, enfin une nouvelle tête, par contre je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me demande si je couchais avec Alex.

I- Docteur Montgomery, Addison, je suis désolée si vous avez pensé que…

Et elle s'est mise à pleurer et je suis restée complètement interloquée.

I- Je ne couche pas avec Alex. Je suis désolée de l'avoir monopolisé.

Ad- Tu ne couches pas avec lui ?

I- Non, il me tient compagnie, on parle…

Ad- Il ne me parle pas, il ne veut pas de ces bébés

I- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Alex est content de cette grossesse ; très angoissé mais content. Vous devez le savoir

Ad- Et comment ? Il ne me parle pas, il n'est quasiment jamais à la maison…

Et elle a recommencé à pleurer. Les quelques personnes qui passaient devant la porte regardaient toutes en se posant plein de questions. C'est là que j'ai un peu culpabilisé, Alex est souvent avec moi, on discute, il me tient compagnie notamment le soir et je n'ai tellement pas envie d'être toute seule que…

I- Il a peur, peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre, peur d'être comme son père…mais il est vraiment content. Il me raconte tout ce qui se passe, il m'a montré toutes les photos d'échographie.

Ad- Il ne le montre pas…Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

I- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends…Quand est ce que vous allez connaître le sexe des bébés ?

Ad- On le sait déjà.

I- Alex ne me l'a pas dit.

Ad- Et il ne le dira pas. On ne veut pas le dire.

I- Donc il faut que je continue à tricoter…

J'ai sorti mon sac de la table de nuit et quand elle a vu les petits chaussons…Elle s'est mise à pleurer. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, ce n'était pas normal de pleurer autant. Il allait falloir que je parle à Alex.

Lexie's POV

En ce moment rien ne va plus et tout ça parce que je n'ai pas accepté de vivre avec Marc. C'est trop tôt, je suis trop jeune, d'ici quelques années…Il est vrai que lorsque j'ai dit 10 ans…mais il a prononcé le mot mariage et j'ai un peu paniqué, je ne m'y attendais pas, ça m'a surpris…Et depuis il m'évite, enfin on se voit beaucoup moins. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il cherche toujours sa future maison, Callie est nettement moins amicale, il est son meilleur ami et je commence à me sentir un peu en trop chez Meredith. Le jeune couple et la sœur cadette habitant dans une même maison. Il y a une personne en trop, moi.

Alex's POV

J'ai eu une discussion avec Izzie tout à l'heure, disons qu'elle m'a remonté les bretelles. Addison est venue la voir pour lui demander si on couchait ensemble…Elle est hormonale, Izzie m'a dit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer…elle m'a renvoyé à la maison en fin de journée au lieu de rester avec elle après ma garde.

Addison's POV

Quand Alex a passé la porte, j'ai été très surprise, il rentrait tôt. Ca faisait des semaines qu'il n'était pas rentré aussi tôt. Il est entré alors que je venais de finir de manger et que j'étais sur le point d'aller prendre un bain. J'étais tranquillement en train de somnoler dans la beignoire quand il est entré dans la salle de bain avec un sandwich.

A- Comment tu vas ?

Ad- Je suis détendue, ça va.

A- Tu me fais une petite place ?

Ad- Quoi ? Tu veux…

Il a commencé à se déshabiller avant de se glisser derrière moi et je me suis calée contre son torse, la tête posé dans son cou.

Ad- Tu rentres tôt…

A- J'ai parlé avec Izzie, enfin disons qu'elle m'a remonté les bretelles.

Ad- Oh…

A- Tu sais que je t'aimes et que je ne vais pas voir ailleurs ?…Tu le sais ?

Ad- Oui…je suis désolée mais…on n'a pas fait l'amour depuis…Je pensais qu'en atteignant le second trimestre…mais j'ai pas envie, je…

A- Hé hé hé…je m'en fiche ok ?

…

A- Me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que ça ne me manque pas mais je n'ai envie que d'une personne et c'est toi. Ok ?

Ad- Ok.

On est ensuite resté comme ça sans parler, en appréciant la présence de l'autre et c'est là que j'ai senti ses mains sur mon ventre. Glissant lentement sur ma peau.

A- Tu crois que je vais faire un bon père ?

Ad- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

…

Il n'a rien dit. Je me suis retournée, je comprenais maintenant ces silences et la façon qu'il avait eu d'être absent.

Ad- Tu feras un très bon père Alex, je n'en ai jamais douté.

A- Je suis content à l'idée d'être père, tu le sais hein ?

Ad- …

A- Et, regarde moi. Tu le sais ?

Ad- Oui.

A- Tu m'as pas l'air très sûre... Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, je ne voulais pas te stresser.

Ad- Je le sais maintenant, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Au début de notre relation nous prenions souvent des douches ensemble mais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a plus fait, pas depuis que je suis enceinte en tout cas.

Alex's POV

J'ai apprécié de passer la soirée avec Addison, je me suis aperçu que ça faisait une éternité qu'on n'avait pas passé du temps tous les 2. Par la suite je suis rentré systématiquement tôt, Izzie comprenait et O'Malley a pris ma place auprès d'elle le soir à l'hôpital.

Izzie's POV

Je continue à voir Denny ; je viens d'en parler et j'ai senti que ça leur avait filé un coup. Je m'y suis faite, j'ai Denny avec moi. Dereck ne pensais pas qu'on puisse m'opérer et je n'ai pas envie de repasser sur le billard. En fait c'est pour eux que j'ai accepté, malgré les risques de perdre la mémoire, de…mais je refuse d'être ranimée.

Alex's POV

Je suis là à l'accompagner jusqu'au bloc ; je sens qu'elle a envie d'abandonner ; qu'elle veut rejoindre Denny et une partie de moi est furieux qu'elle ne veuille aucune action pour la réanimer. J'ai besoin d'Izzie dans ma vie. Elle est ma meilleure amie, à qui vais je demander conseil ?…On a attendu pendant l'intervention et finalement quand le chef est venu nous dire que ça s'était bien passé, j'ai été soulagé. Elle était aux soins intensifs et on ne pouvait qu'attendre alors je suis rentré.

Addison's POV

Alex est rentré plus tôt que d'habitude, on a discuté, notamment d'Izzie. Depuis quelques temps il est plus présent, depuis que je suis allée à Seattle Grace en fait, depuis sa discussion avec Izzie, depuis qu'on a pris le temps de parler.

Meredith's POV

J'étais contre l'opération d'Izzie. Ca m'a fait peur quand on a fait des test et qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Mais elle a accepté et on pensait que ça s'était bien passé et puis d'un coup elle a commencé à oublier des choses, des évènements. Alex a pris ça très à cœur, il n'arrête pas de lui faire travailler sa mémoire. Il lui laisse des mots. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Georges s'engage dans l'armée pour partir en Irak. Hunt lui a dit qu'il était fait pour la chirurgie traumatique et qu'il serait utile sur un champs de bataille. Bref, on avait mis en place une campagne pour l'en dissuader et puis c'est tombé à l'eau car le chef lui a donné sa journée pour dire aurevoir à sa famille.

Callie's POV

On a travaillé sur John Doe, c'est épouvantable un accident comme ça, il s'est jeté devant un bus pour sauver une inconnu. On parlait avec Dereck et Owen quand Meredith est arrivé en courant en hurlant que John Doe c'est Georges et là, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai l'impression que c'est un cauchemar.

Dereck's POV

Georges est mort. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais ça n'a pas été suffisant. Callie est en train d'hyper ventiler. Le bloc est silencieux. Meredith est partie pour prévenir le chef et Bailey. Quand ils sont revenus tous les 3 ; Meredith était effondrée et elle nous a annoncé qu'Izzie était morte.

Addison's POV

Alex n'est pas rentré hier soir, il m'a envoyé un sms pour me prévenir et il n'est rentré que tard ce soir. Je voulais lui parler et je pensais qu'il allait venir se coucher mais ça n'a pas été le cas alors je suis descendu le retrouver. Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine, dans le noir, en train de boire.

Ad- Alex ?

…

Ad- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le noir ?

J'ai allumé et quand j'ai vu ses yeux…

Ad- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Izzie ?

A- Et O'Malley.

Ad- Quoi ?

A- Ils sont morts.

Quoi ? J'ai commencé à pleurer, je me suis assise, je n'en revenais pas.

Richard's POV

Nous sommes tous là pour l'enterrement d'O'Malley, c'est si lourd, demain il y a l'enterrement de Stevens. Je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça, leur décès, l'hôpital…

Addison's POV

Alex est en auto pilote depuis le décès d'Izzie. Je suis à côté de lui pour l'enterrement, il a porté le cercueil, et il a assisté à la cérémonie sans broncher. J'essaye d'être là pour lui mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Il n'en parle pas, il ne m'en parle pas. Quand je le vois si effondré…une partie de moi se pose des questions sur les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle.

Bailey's POV

Une infirmière vient de me donner des lettres qu'Izzie a écrit à notre intention. Il y en a une pour Alex avec un petit paquet. Je crois que c'est lui qui l'a le plus mal pris. Je l'ai vu grandir à son contact ; il s'est livré à elle…depuis son décès, on dirait qu'une partie de lui est morte avec elle.

Alex's POV

Bailey vient de me donner une lettre d'Izzie ainsi qu'un paquet. Je suis allé m'isoler dans un couloir afin de la lire sans être dérangé. J'ai rapidement ouvert l'enveloppe…

_Alex,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je n'ai pas survécu. Nous le savions tous, j'avais peu de chance et grâce à vous tous, je l'ai tenté._

_Je te remercie, c'est grâce à toi que j'en suis là, si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps._

_Tu m'as soutenu mais maintenant tu dois me laisser partir et être là pour Addison et tes enfants. Tu seras un bon père Alex, je n'en ai jamais douté et tu dois y croire, tu dois croire en toi. Je crois en toi, Addison croit en toi, elle t'aime et elle a besoin de toi._

_Je t'aime Alex, tu es mon meilleur ami et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait._

_Vie ta vie Alex, sois heureux, tu feras un bon père, un bon mari et un grand chirurgien si tu crois en toi._

_Izzie._

J'ai ouvert le paquet il y avait 4 ensembles, chaussons et bonnets, 2 roses et 2 bleus. Et je me suis mis à pleurer chose que je n'avais pas fait.

Addison's POV

Alex est entré tôt ce soir. On a mangé ensemble, il m'a parlé, du boulot, d'Izzie. Il m'a montré les chaussons. Il m'a parlé, on a parlé une partie de la nuit et quand ce matin je l'ai vu en train de boire son café dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre pour les jumeaux et qu'il a dit « il va falloir penser à faire la chambre des lardons »

Ad- Oui, il est temps.

A- Tu as une idée pour les murs ?

AdJ- e pensais à du jaune et du vert. Quelque chose de très lumineux. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

A- Ouai, j'aime. Et pour les meubles ? Tu as vu quelque chose dans tes magasines ?

Ad- Oui. Je te ferai voir ça ce soir, sinon je vais être en retard.

Et ce soir là, je l'ai trouvé en train de feuilleter les catalogues. J'ai su que ça allait aller.

Alex's POV

J'étais en train de peindre la chambre des bébés quand elle est entrée dans la pièce.

A- Addison, l'odeur de la peinture…

Ad- Oui, je sors, je voulais juste te dire que…est ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

A- Quoi ?

Ad- Je veux qu'on se marie, je veux porter le même nom que mes enfants.

A- Ok.

Ad- Je veux pas d'un grand mariage, je l'ai déjà fait mais si tu…

A- Non. Pas d'un grand mariage... Tu a pensé à ce que tu aimerais ?

Ad- Demain, la mairie et aller chez Joe.

A- …Quoi ? Tu rigoles.

Ad- Non, je te l'ai dit, je veux m'appeler Addison Forbes Montgemery Karev. Madame Karev. Mais si tu veux que ta famille, tes amis soient présent…

A- Non, la mairie, toi moi demain c'est parfait. Non ! Merde j'ai une opération super importante demain.

Ad- Oh

A- Attend, tant mieux. Ca nous donnera le temps d'acheter nos alliances…Ok ?

Ad- Oui

Addison's POV

Sur le moment j'ai été déçue que le mariage n'ait pas eu lieu le lendemain et puis finalement ça nous a permis d'acheter nos alliances. Je me suis achetée une tenue ce matin. Nous devions nous retrouver à la mairie. Il est arrivé un peu en retard et une fraction de seconde j'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas venir. Et puis je l'ai vu arriver en courant, en costume. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, il venait juste de se l'acheter. Nous n'étions pas les seuls, d'autres couples étaient là à attendre. J'ai cru que ça allait aller très vite mais il a insisté pour me dire ses vœux…

AAttends, il y a quelque chose que je voulais dire… Aujourd'hui est le jour où ma vie commence. Toute ma vie je n'ai été que moi, un petit malin. Aujourd'hui je deviens un homme. Aujourd'hui je deviens un mari. Aujourd'hui je devins responsable envers quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Aujourd'hui je deviens responsable envers toi, envers notre futur, envers nos enfants, envers toutes les possibilités que notre mariage a à offrir. Ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive, je serai prêt, à n'importe quoi, à tout. A assumer la vie, à assumer l'amour. A assumer la possibilité et la responsabilité. Aujourd'hui Addison Forbes Montgomery, notre vie ensemble débute. Pour ma part, je ne peux plus attendre.

Ad- Je t'aime.

Ju- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

On est sortis de la mairie, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, j'étais devenue Madame Alexander Mickael Karev.

Alex's POV

Quand j'ai soigné cette gamine, ses mots ont trouvés un écho en moi, elle avait su trouver les mots qui exprimaient ce que je ressentais aujourd'hui pour mon mariage. Quand j'ai vu Addison dans sa robe de grossesse, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'à ce moment là. Elle était rayonnante, souriante.

On est ensuite allés au restaurant afin de manger un bout tous les 2 et nous sommes rentrés. Je m'étais marié. Il y a quelques années je n'aurais jamais cru u'un jour je me marierai et puis…, ce n'était pas si effrayant que ça.

Rose's POV

J'ai reçu un faire-part de mariage annonçant le mariage d'Alex et Addison avec une photo. Dire que je vais être grand mère…Ils ont apparemment fait ça très rapidement à la mairie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était son genre mais Alex et elle ont l'air tellement heureux que…

Lexie's POV

J'ai accepté d'emménager chez Marc. Au départ je ne voulais pas et puis j'ai commencé à me sentir en trop chez Meredith et Derreck et il y a surtout le fait que Marc a finalement acheté l'appartement en face de chez Callie et j'ai beau dire, la voire se déshabiller devant lui quand elle lui demande des conseils vestimentaires….Quand elle m'a dit qu'il ne regardait plus ses seins depuis qu'il était avec moi…Je crois qu'une partie de moi a eu peur qu'il se lasse de moi mais je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai dit non. Alors ce soir j'arrive chez lui avec toutes mes affaires pour emménager avec lui.

Alex's POV

On vient de finir la chambre des bébés. Tout est peint, les meubles sont arrivés et montés, on a acheté des vêtements…Je sais que Callie veut lui organiser une babyshower alors j'essaye de lui dire d'y aller mollo sur les achats. J'essaye car quand la fièvre du shopping la prend… Elle s'ennuie depuis qu'elle a pris son congé maternité. Addison n'aime pas rien faire, c'est une femme active et là je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va tenir. Peut être que je devrais commencer à prendre les paris…

Addison's POV

J'étais en train de remplir le lave-vaisselle quand j'ai glissé sur le sol. J'ai essayé de me rattrapé mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je suis lourdement tombée sur les fesses. J'ai cru que c'était rien mais c'est là que j'ai senti une douleur dans les reins…et j'ai paniqué…

Ambulancier's POV

On a reçu un coup de fil pour une chute au domicile d'une patiente. 39 ans, enceinte de jumeau 32 semaines. On a du passer par le jardin et entrer par la porte de derrière. On l'a récupérer sur le sol de sa cuisine. Elle respirait consciencieusement et quand elle nous a vu…on a eu toutes les peines du monde à l'ausculter, elle m'a même voler mon stéthoscope pour vérifier les battements de cœur des bébés. Ah les médecins ! Chirurgien en plus…

Une fois dans l'ambulance je lui ai demandé si elle voulait appeler son mari et elle a tout de suite sorti son portable.

Alex's POV

J'étais en train d'opérer quand une des aides infirmières m'a informé que mon bipper sonnait.

Inf- Le numéro est inconnu

A- Laissez, si c'est important il rappellera.

J'ai continué et ça s'est remis à sonner. Au bout de la 3ème fois, je lui ai dit de rappeler et de prendre le message. Elle a utilisé le téléphone du bloc et au bout d'un petit moment…

Inf- Je crois que vous devriez prendre cet appel.

Je me suis retourné, elle avait l'air inquiète

A- Mettez le haut-parleur…Docteur Karev à l'appareil ?

Ab- Secouriste Gonzales, je suis avec votre femme

A- Quoi ? Addison ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ab- Madame Karev a fait une chute. Elle va bien.

A- Ok. Comment vont les bébés ?

Ad- Ils vont bien Alex

A- Quelles sont ses constantes ?

Bailey's POV

Quand j'ai entendu le secouriste parler d'Addison, je me suis inquiétée. Le bloc s'est tout à coup tût. J'écoutais les constantes d'Addison et quand ce dernier à dit qu'ils l'emmenaient à Seattle Grace…

A- Ads, je te rejoins aux urgences.

On a entendu la tonalité, il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

B- Docteur Karev ?…Alex? Je vais m'occuper de ça, va retrouver Addison.

Et il est parti en courant.

Meredith's POV

J'étais à la mine quand on m'a annoncé l'arrivée d'une femme enceinte. Quand ils ont ouvert les portes de l'ambulance…j'ai été très surprise de voir Addison et c'est là qu'Alex a débarqué en courant.

A- Ads, ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Ad- Je suis tombée, je suis désolée

A- Eh, eh, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Ad- Oh, ça fait mal

M- Alex, pousse-toi, il faut qu'on l'examine.

Alex s'est tu et j'ai pu faire mon examen. On a effectué une échographie, les bébés allaient bien. Mais elle s'est mise à avoir des contractions et quand aucun médicament n'a pu les arrêter ni les ralentir, on l'a monté dans une chambre particulière. Elle allait accoucher.

Je suis restée à la mine et je l'ai regardé monter à l'étage avec elle.

Addison's POV

Je ne pensais pas que j'allais accoucher à Seattle Grace et je ne pensais certainement pas que ça allait avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Oh la vache, qu'est ce que ça fait mal !! Je commence à compatir avec toutes mes patientes…Alex est là, silencieux, il tourne en rond quand il ne me tient pas la main.

Les contractions se sont rapprochées, le docteur Coburn n'est même pas encore là, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

C- Addison, alors comment ça va ?

Ad- Pas trop mal mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc

A- Eh eh, tout va bien, la tension est bonne, les rythmes fétal sont bons…Tout va bien.

Coburn's POV

J'ai été surprise quand j'ai récupéré le dossier d'Addison Montgomery ; et j'ai été encore plus surprise de trouver le docteur Karev avec elle. J'avais entendu des rumeurs mais là…Le travail a commencé relativement vite ; je ne me suis pas trop inquiétée même si c'était plutôt inhabituel. Elle n'avait pas l'air rassurée, j'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'anxiété de la future maman. Le docteur Karev n'avait pas l'air plus frais. Et puis le premier bébé est arrivé, une petite fille, magnifique mais quand le travail s'est tout à coup arrêté…Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux

Ad- Ce n'est pas normal

A- Tu t'en sors bien

C- Ok, on va devoir faire une césarienne

A- Quoi ?

Alex's POV

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, ils roulaient Addison jusqu'au bloc.

Ad- Comment va le bébé ?

A- Elle va bien, elle est parfaite ; ils l'ont mise en couveuse.

Ad- Reste avec elle.

A- Non, je reste avec toi, elle est en de bonnes mains

Ad- Tu as déjà travaillé avec des prématurés, tu sauras…

On avait à peine ouvert la porte du bloc qu'elle s'est mise à crier et après une autre contraction le 2ème jumeau est né.

A- Addison tu l'as fait

Ad- Ca ne va pas

C- Addison ?

A- Je me sens…

C'est là qu'elle a fait une hémorragie. Son utérus s'était retourné.

A- Addison !!

C- Docteur Karev, sortez d'ici

A- Non !

C- Docteur, me forcez pas à vous jeter dehors, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois sauver la mère de vos enfants

A- Ads, je t'en pris…

Dereck's POV

On discutait avec Marc tout en allant voir les opérations en cours sur le tableau quand on a vu le nom d'Addison ; elle était là en tant que patiente.

On s'est tout de suite dirigés vers le bloc, il n'y avait pas de galerie et quand on a vu une infirmière courir pour rentrer avec des culots de sang dans les bras, on a su que c'était grave.

Karev était assis par terre, il ne bougeait plus. J'ai alors bipé Meredith, il avait besoin de quelqu'un et ils ont toujours été proches.

M- Dereck, tu m'as bipé ?

D- Addison est au bloc, Alex est là…

M- Alex ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

A- Elle a fait une hémorragie, retournement de l'utérus

M- Alex…Alex, tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment, va voir tes bébés

A- Qu'est ce que je vais faire si elle ne s'en sort pas Mer ? Je ne peux pas le faire tout seul

M- Alex

A- Tu ne comprends pas, sans elle je vais tout foirer

Inf- Docteur Karev ?

A- Oui?

Inf- Le docteur Coburn veut voir parler.

Il est rentré et quand il est revenu…

M- Alors ?

A- Elle va peut être devoir faire une hystérectomie.

M- Oh Alex

A- Si elle n'arrive pas à arrêter l'hémorragie…

M- Le docteur est un très bon chirurgien.

A- Pas aussi bon qu'Addison

J'attendais, en retrait, j'ai l'impression que…une partie de moi a l'impression que je ne devrais pas être si inquiet. J'ai entendu Alex et Meredith, Addison ne peut pas mourir. Pendant longtemps elle a été l'amour de ma vie, avant ça elle était une amie, elle ne peut pas mourir. J'ai tourné la tête vers Marc, il a l'air aussi dévasté que moi.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire…mes pas m'ont conduits en obstétrique. Je suis entré dans le service pour me retrouver devant les 2 couveuses contenant les jumeaux Karev, un garçon et une fille. Ils sont si petits, endormis…Addison a 2 enfants. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants mais d'abord on n'était pas prêt ensuite elle a voulu construire sa carrière et puis finalement je n'étais plus là…Addison a des enfants avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Marc's POV

Addison est peut être en train de mourir après avoir accouché. Je ne peux pas rester ici et ne rien faire, je…je me suis retrouvé en obstétrique et gynécologie pour regarder les jumeaux Karev d'un peu plus prêt. Ils sont petits, mignons, dieu merci ils sont le portrait crashé d'Addison. Addison qui pourrait mourir. Est ce que notre bébé lui aurait tant ressemblé ?

Callie's POV

La rumeur s'est répandue. C'est le meilleur moyen pour être informé dans cet hôpital. Addison est au bloc. Alex n'a pas bougé du couloir ; il n'est pas allé voir ses enfants alors je suis allée les prendre en photo pour lui. Ils étaient mignons. Je lui ai ensuite envoyé des mms et je suis allée attendre à côté de lui.

A la nurserie, j'ai vu Marc ; les regardant attentivement et je me suis souvenue de ce qu'elle m'avait dit, de l'avortement. Il les regarde avec curiosité et peut être un peu de regret. Je sais que ça n'a pas été évident pour lui ces derniers temps même si tout semble à nouveau lui sourire.

Alex's POV

Elle s'en est sortie. Elle s'en est sortie. Ils ne lui ont finalement pas fait d'hystérectomie. Je suis là à attendre à côté de son lit, attendre qu'elle se réveille. Callie est venue me soutenir, elle est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle m'a envoyé un mms avec une photo des jumeaux. On n'a même pas choisi les prénoms, je peux pas les appeler jumeau 1 et 2 pour toujours. Et puis j'ai appelé son frère, il arrive.

Dereck's POV

Alex a voulu qu'ils gardent Addison aux soins intensifs, au cas où. Je voulais aller la voir, vérifier par moi-même qu'elle allait bien et puis c'est là que je l'ai vu allongé tout contre elle dans le même lit. Il lui parle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit et j'espère seulement qu'elle l'entend.

Archer's POV

Quand j'ai reçu le coup de fil d'Alex, j'ai paniqué. Addie c'est ma petite sœur. Quand elle est née, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux mais je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux de cette poupée qui me faisait des grands sourires.

J'ai sauté dans le premier avion pour la rejoindre. De nos jours on ne pense pas qu'un accouchement puisse mal se passer et quand il m'a dit de venir car il y avait eu des complications…J'ai couru dans l'aéroport, j'ai couru dans l'hôpital et voilà que je tombe sur Sheppard devant la chambre d'Addie. J'ai suivi son regard, Alex était allongé contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux tout en lui parlant.

Ar- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sheppard ?

Dereck's POV

Je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre. J'avoue que je ne pensais plus jamais revoir Archer Montgomery et puis…

Ar- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sheppard ?

D- Archer… Comment

Ar- Mon nouveau beauf m'a prévenu.

Ils s'étaient mariés ?

Ar- Oui, tu la connais, elle ne voulait pas porter un nom différent de ses enfants. Je l'aime bien, pas mon premier choix mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas faire pire que de t'épouser. Bonsoir Sheppard, va retrouver ta femme.

Et il est entré dans la chambre, me laissant incroyablement frustré comme à chaque discussion que j'ai avec lui.

Alex's POV

Quand Archer est arrivé, je suis allé m'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. J'ai vérifié mes messages, j'avais entendu bipper mon portable mais je ne l'avais pas regardé.

C'est là que j'ai pris le temps de regarder les deux mms de Callie. Elle avait prix les jumeaux en photo. Ils portaient chacun un bonnet, un rose et l'autre bleu avec les chaussons assortis.

Ar- Elle va comment ?

A- Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée.

ArE- t les bébés ?

A- Ils vont bien. Tu peux aller les voir, je vais rester avec elle.

Archer's POV

Je suis allé voir mes neveux. Ils sont magnifiques, ils ressemblent à Addison et j'ai l'impression de tomber à nouveau amoureux.

Alex n'est pas allé voir les jumeaux, en fait il n'a pas quitté le chevet d'Addison. Je vois maintenant à quel point il l'aime. Elle ne s'est réveillée que le lendemain, groggy.

Ad- Alex

A- Et, je suis là.

Ar- Sœurette

Ad- Arch ? Les jumeaux.

A- Ils vont très bien.

A- dJe veux les voir.

Il a bippé quelqu'un et une infirmière est venue apporter les 2 couveuses.

Ad- Je veux les prendre.

A- Attend, je vais t'aider…

Je suis sorti pour les laisser tous les 4.

Epilogue

Alex's POV

Je suis à la bourre, merde, où sont les clefs ? Les jumeaux nous ont tenus éveillé toute la nuit. J'en peux plus, je suis crevé. C'était moins dur quand je faisais mon internat. Je peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard, avec la réunion de Seattle Grace et Mercy West, les tête vont sauter et je dois être au top.

Ad- Alex ? T'as Julia ?

A- Oui, j'y vais.

Je me suis retourné, elle était devant moi avec Mickael dans les bras, prête à partir.

A- Passe une bonne journée.

Je les ai embrassés tous les 2 et je suis parti comme tous les matins avec Julia dans les bras. Je l'ai installé dans le siège bébé et j'ai pris la direction de l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas 2 places à la crèche de Seattle Grace ou de Mercy West. On a donc été obligé de les séparer. Julia vient avec moi et Mickael va avec Ads. Ca n'a pas été évident de faire le choix de les séparer mais finalement…Tout se passe bien. J'aime ma vie de famille avec ma femme et mes 2 enfants.

Addison's POV

Alex vient de partir. Je le regarde sortir, il a atteint une certaine sérénité depuis qu'on a les jumeaux. Je le sens plus calme, au boulot il est plus concentré et c'est un père fantastique. Je savais qu'il allait être un bon père mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait autant s'impliquer. Il essaye d'être systématiquement là de bonne heure pour les coucher avec moi.

J'ai finalement épousé l'homme de mes rêves, celui pour qui sa famille passe avant tout.

Epilogue 2

3 ans plus tard.

Seattle Grace et Mercy West ont fusionné.

Lexie a épousé Marc l'année dernière.

Dereck et Meredith viennent d'emménager dans leur maison sur la colline.

Le chef a pris sa retraite

Christina vit avec Owen

Callie et Arizona vivent ensemble

Les jumeaux ont fait leur rentrée à la maternelle, heureusement car ils étaient à 2 doigts d'être renvoyés de la crèche. Le même jour, Alex et Addison ont été appelé dans le bureau du directeur car ils se sont apparemment battus avec un camarade. Addison a tendance à dire qu'ils tiennent de leur père et tout le monde les surnommé les jumeaux diaboliques

Il a été décidé que dorénavant ils ne seront pas dans la même classe.

Rose's POV

La première fois qu'Alex et Addison sont venus avec les jumeaux, je les ai trouvés magnifiques, le portrait de leur mère, bien habillés…C'était déjà de beaux bébés. La dernières fois que je les ai vus…on leur aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, toujours bien habillés…ils sont allés jouer avec leurs cousins et quand ils sont revenus, ils étaient débraillés et s'étaient battus. Dans ces cas là, ils ressemblent à leur père, Julia et Mickael les jumeaux diaboliques.

Fin


End file.
